


Fix yourself

by Rmepashn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Raven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Futanari, G!P, Grief/Mourning, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Omega Abby, Omega Clarke, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, References to Knotting, Sex on a Car, The 100 Femslash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the first omega chancellor in the Arks history, Abby Griffin is already having enough trouble keeping the survivors united and calm when the entire supply of oral suppressants is lost in the crash to earth running interference between Clarkes newly awakened omega hormone's and the pushy alpha commander when she experiences her first true heat in ten years and the alpha that brings it out of her is the last person she would have expected.</p><p>Or</p><p>Abby cant stay away from Raven and the acid fog tent isn't helping.</p><p>Takes place in season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an alpha/omega verse fic. I'm sticking with the standard outline for this verse. There are six genders, male alpha, omega and beta and female alpha, omega and beta. 
> 
> If this is something i decide to continue ill go into more detail but for now here goes...Alpha males and females cannot become pregnant but are incredibly potent to omegas. Beta males can impregnate omegas and other betas but not as easily. Omegas typically go into heat every 3 months for roughly 5 days until they age to 35 then their fertility slows drastically and their heats are virtually non-existent.
> 
> Also i dont own or profit from anything to do with the 100 this is just for fun!!! also screw you jason!

Her head pounded before she even opened her eyes, groaning she sat up in her chair. Abby looked at the disarray on the desk in front of her. She had fallen asleep again last night while going over reports. Yawning tiredly she reached for her coffee mug, lifting the contents to her nose she sniffed and grimaced at the stale scent before taking a sip and dropping it back onto the cluttered surface. Kane had left the day before to go and try and make peace with the Grounders, honestly she wasn't sure of the point. Thus far the Grounders had been nothing short of ruthless with the 100 and Clarke had just resurfaced telling strange tales of mountain men, reapers and some infamous commander no one had seen yet. Abby leaned back and groaned again stretching rubbing her face to finish waking up. 

And to make matters worse, according to Jackson the section of their station that housed the suppressants was lost in the crash. While in space the oral suppressants had been last resort, an aerosolized form of the drug had been pumped constantly through the air vents largely solving the issue of heats.

Obviously, that was no longer an option. Standing she walked across her office stopping in front of her marker board running through the calculations again. Luckily or unluckily there weren't many omegas in the ark population. In her generation, there was herself, Jackson and Monty's mother who was currently unaccounted for. In Clarke's generation, there had been an unprecedented boom in the omegas numbers. There was Octavia, Gina Martin, Clarke, Monty, John Murphy and Harper.

After interviewing the younger omegas she had been surprised to find that Octavia had mated with a grounder beta named Lincoln, Gina had gone through her first heat with Bellamy and Monty was due to enter his first heat if the results of Jacksons blood tests were accurate. She needed to speak to Raven about creating a safe secure environment for the boy. Her memories of her first heat were foggy and diluted but Jake had been there and as a beta had done everything Abby could have asked to make it as easy an experience as possible.

Sighing she moved back to her desk and rifled through the mess until she found pain pills. As she was about to swallow them there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in" Abby winced through swallowing the stale cold coffee and before turning knew Raven had joined her. The alphas scent moved through the air in the small room slowly. Swaying slightly when the scent of metal, grease, oil and under that Ravens true scent. She smelled of spices and the earth and something slightly musky. Abby clenched her jaw and found Raven looking at her oddly. Holding a fresh cup of coffee and a breakfast ration in one hand bracing herself on the crutch. 

" Abby...are you okay?" Raven asked taking a step towards her . The girl was looking at her quizzically and with open concern and Abby scrabbled to grab her desk and steady herself when she was hit unmercifully with a wave of alpha pheromones as Raven came closer. 

Words. Fuck, say something before she gets closer. 

"Yes Im fine Raven just still waking up." Abby managed to say flushing she took a step back and brushed against the wall. Why didn't she choose a bigger office? Her mind raced frantically trying to figure out the solution to this. She was always aware of Ravens scent and her alpha presence but this was ridiculous. And she was still fucking coming closer. 

"Stop" Abby managed holding up her hand the girl froze and Abby flushed again when Ravens nostrils flared and her eyes widened. 

"Are you in heat? I mean...crap...thats really personal. Good going Reyes just totally ignore the lines of social propriety why don't ya. Besides your Clarkes mom and I mean...fuck...are you?." Raven rambled and Abby used the distraction and tried frantically to calculate. That couldn't be possible. She had stopped having an interest in sex with Jake when her heats had dwindled down when she had turned 35 and now...quickly doing the math a cold knot of ice filled her. 

"I can't be, its been so long." Abby said and Raven started backing away setting the cup of coffee on the desk with the ration gingerly as if she were afraid to move to fast.

"Well, do you have any suppressants in here? I can go get them for you?" Raven offered, Abby started realizing that the alphas voice had taken on a noticeable husky tone and Abby looked her over appraisingly. Ravens face was flushed and she was staring hard at the desk, Abby lowered her gaze and could see Ravens hands were clenching and unclenching and the fist that wasn't gripping the crutch kept fidgeting with her thin frayed black shirt, like she was trying to pull it down lower.OH! 

"There arent any left. They were destroyed. And...is there a way to reboot the aerolized suppressant system?" Abbys head was pounding and she could feel fissures of heat racing down her spine. Definetly the early signs, shed likely been having systems for a week now but with the stress of everything...she hadnt noticed. 

Raven finally looked up and met her gaze a soft rumble sounding from her chest that she quickly covered with a cough. "Umm, no the tanks with the suppressant wont work given that the Ark isnt airlocked anymore. I could rig up on of the old heat chambers until Kane comes back." Raven sputtered fidgeting more and more.

"Kane?" Abby asked confused, Raven flushed even more and continued on " I assumed, I mean your old friends and hes an alpha and " Raven stopped at Abbys expression. "Or not?"

"Marcus is just a friend and no...hes not an option. Look dont worry about me, given my age it should not be as bad. Its likely just in reaction to everything thats happened. We do need to discuss Monty though." Abby gave herself a mental high five, that had been the most put together sentence she had managed since Raven had brought her breakfast. 

"Thank you by the way." Abby forced her legs to steady as she walked over to the desk and picked up the fresh coffee and ration. Taking a drink she turned and looked at Raven and felt her throat go dry.

This was getting ridiculous...Raven was staring at her as if shed never scented an omega before, which she knew wasn't true. She was given to understand that she had been instrumental in protecting Octavia from the alpha delinquents alongside Bellamy and Clarke. That is until Octavia had in a fever fit knocked Raven unconscious to get to Lincoln.

Her pupils were blown and glassy. Her jaw was clenched so tight it was a wonder she hadn't snapped a tooth. Her fidgeting had stopped and she was standing so stiffly and gripping the crutch like a lifeline. Inadvertently Abbys eyes swept down to where Raven was grip was white knuckled on her shirt holding it over her groin and was hiding nothing. Abbys eyes widened and she carefully took a step back. 

"Raven, why dont we meet up later when..." Abby stopped talking when Raven spun around and in the closest thing shed done to a run since her injury bolted from the chamber. Sighing, she picked her radio up off the desk and called for Jackson and Lincoln.

Perhaps there was a Grounder alternative.

**********************************

Abby sat on the exam table drumming her fingers in boredom on the padded surface. She could hear Jackson and lincoln talking in the alcove adjacent to the room, presumedly about her test results. She had already resigned herself to her heat it was just a question of how bad would it get. Given her age she could just spend the week incredibly uncomfortable with the symptoms without ever actually succumbing to the heat fever. She prayed for that...she had no desire to have to mate any of the alphas and she didn't feel like spending the week masturbating furiously. She had better things to do. She had a fucking colony to run, she didn't need this. 

Her inner dialogue came to a halt when the omega and beta came back into the exam room. "So? Whats the verdict?" Abby asked impatiently. Shifting uncomfortable as the heat that had been racing across her skin had eased into a dull throb in her lower back and thighs. She was anxious to get on with her day. 

The two men gave her hestitant sympathetic looks...dammit.

"Your roughtly two days away from a true heat. I dont understand how you didnt know?" Jackson asked carefully putting a gentle hand on her shoulder pumping out calming pheremones. 

"I..really? This is just awful. There isnt time for this, I....i cant work through a full heat." Abby ran a finger through her hair and pinned Lincoln with a level stare. " What do your people do for this? There has to be something." Abby asked and stoic young beta. 

"We mate." Lincoln said bluntly. "There are tonics and teas thatll help the pain and prevent pregnancy but the only way to stop it is to mate...Chancellor." Bastard smiled sympathetically.

Abby rolled her eyes and as she was about to reply the bay doors opened and Sinclair walked in with a dirty rag pressed to his forehead. His alpha pheremones rolling off in waves Abby could clearly smell his agitation and annoyance. 

 

"Hey guys, I think I need some stitches. Reyes clocked me pretty good." He hissed and pulled the rag away from a small but jagged cut just below his hairline. Wincing when Jackson approached him and began to examine the sluggish bleeding. His eyes widened and he stared at Abby in shock. "Your going into heat?" Sinclair blurted. 

"Im fine, you said Raven did that to you?" Abby asked jumping off the table and edging away carefully Waiting to get hit with strong alpha pheremones. If she was two days away she needed to curb her presence with Alphas something she hadnt had to consider for a very long time. She waited and waited...frowning in confusion she took a deeper breath and while yes, she could smell Sinclair and he DID smell better than usual she wasnt weak in the knees. 

"Ugh...ow. Yea, shes been distracted all day. I swear she has broken more equipment than shes fixed." 

"SINCLAIR?!" At that moment Ravens voice called down the corridor and Abby froze as the slender younger woman sped into the room "Im so sorry oh my god, are you okay? Is he okay?" Raven asked looking franticaly between Jackson and Sinclair until she froze and her eyes locked with Abbys.

Abby flushed, Ravens scent and agitation easily overpowered sinclairs scent and Lincolns soothing beta musk. Abby was annoyed when her heart began to race and the dull throbbing heat suddenly flared and her skin heated and she whined softly. Lincoln looked between Abby and Raven in confusion. 

Abby was saved from having to find a way out of the room when Raven suddenly snarled and stalked towards Lincoln, her back taught she placed herself between lincoln, sinclair and Abby. Growling and startling all the adults. 

"Raven, honey calm down." Abby extended a shaky hand to the younger alpha. She understood there biology better than most. Shes just trying to protect you she doesnt want to mate. Gently easing her hand up the girls back in soothing circles Abby ignored the persistent throb between her legs and the stupified expressions on Jacksons and Sinclairs faces. 

Lincoln as a mated beta was the least affected and was subtely pumping out calming pheremones and after several tense minutes Raven relaxed and Abby stood carefully. 

"Lincoln will you walk me back to my room?" Abby asked. Lincoln nodded and started to the door when Raven growled. "Raven, stop. Hes mated hes not a threat." 

Raven turned and looked at Abby with such heat in her eyes that Abby froze. "Eres mia" She rasped out. 

"I dont know what that means." Abby said confused and surprised, there were very few spanish speaking Arkers. She looked over at Jackson and Sinclair and they looked stunned. 

Snarling Raven backed Abby into the table and pressed herself flush to the older woman. Abby gasped, she could clearly feel Ravens cock hard and insistent pressing agaisnt her, the girls scent was drowning her senses.

Abby barely restrained a moan when Raven nuzzled her neck. She had definetly lost control of this situation in record time. She could feel her symptoms increase tenfold due to the heady alpha pheremones and hot press of her body. Then as sudden as it began it stopped and she found herself catching Ravens limp body as Jackson stepped away holding a syringe. Looking at him questioningly as her mind began to clear. 

"Sedative." He said simply.

 

*************************

Should I continue? Comments are welcome.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, i did not expect the reception that i got! Thank you so much for the comments! Btw i corrected the spanish in chap 1. 
> 
> ***********
> 
> In this chapter Abby reflects on her unexpected heat while waiting for Clarke to come back from looking for Finn and Lincoln and Octavia try to help with Monty and Abbys inpending heats. Also some Raven/Abby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are welcome, if any of you are wondering why i chose to present this pairing this way its simple. I could never really see Raven as an omega or beta as shes portrayed in some fics. And the same goes for Abby, a majority of the ABO fics i read portray omegas as healers and caretakers of whatever there people are. Perhaps this is why but i just cant see Abby as an alpha.
> 
> Again, i have no beta reader so please excuse any spelling and grammar errors. Im also open to prompts!

Abby moved restlessly in her bed. Her sheets tangled around her as fevered dreams assaulted her. Images of dark hair flowing over her skin, pearly white teeth gripping her flesh as golden hips thrust between her legs. Keening she came awake moaning and aching. Breathing harshly as she stared at her ceiling, her blankets and pajamas tangled around her limbs. 

Sitting up she couldnt ignore the throbbing ache in her clit, huffing in exasperation as she slid her hand into her bottoms and cupped her sex she jerked moaning. Hot wet juices eased her fingers path as she circled her stiff clit and stroked a path along her hot lips. Moaning as she slid two fingers inside and gasping as she involunatarily clenched and arched her hips for more. She knew what she needed, her imagination was flooded with images of taking a hot heavy knot, of taking any alphas release. Although to be honest, it wasnt just any alpha that she wanted. No, it was Raven Reyes. Her cunt pulsed with fantasies of the younger woman thrusting into her. Tying her as her white teeth bit into her neck and claimed her. 

Abby cried out, her pussy unclenching and clenching around nothing as she imagined it was Raven slamming into her, the girls thick heavy cock tearing her open in ways she hadnt been in years. Moaning and whimpering Abby pulled her fingers out and began rubbing her clit to a fast and harsh release. Already to much of her time had been lost to this heat. 

It was shamefully short as her hips jerked to a hard quick release. Abby bit her lip and slumped back into her bed. 

Gasping she blindly reached for her pants that she had laid out on a chair near her bed as she thought over the last few days. The natural mating habits hadnt been an issue on the Ark for the past 30 years. Sinclairs mother had been the genetics genius that had thought up the aerolised suppresant system. While it had done away with the more aggressive symptoms of ruts and heats it had left the following generation woefully unprepared for the bodies natural bodily functions. 

As a teen she had entered her first heat at 15 and much to her parents surprise presented as an omega. And while theyd never admit it, her status had brought them shame as well. She worked harder than her beta and alpha medical school classmates. When she had graduated top of her class her parents hadnt been present or cared, convinced that no matter her accomplishments she would wind up the usual omega house mate was the expectation. 

What they hadnt factored in was Jacob Griffin. 

She had met him as a child, his dancing blue eyes and unruly blonde hair had captivated her at once. While her parents had pleaded her to find a proper alpha mate she couldnt put Jake aside. He had been there all her life, and when shed had all but forgotten about him he had reappeared cocky and laughing as he always was. His strength and maturity had enamored her, he didnt care about her omega status. He had from the start encouraged her pursuit of a career which, while it had been in an "acceptable omega field" he had pushed her to go to the top. Not just stop at nurse or doctor but to fight to become a surgeon. 

When she had taken him as a mate half the Ark had been in a uproar. One of the only omegas of her generation taking a beta? It was unthinkable. 

No matter, she had done it and after five years of trying they had Clarke. Her beautifully strong omega daughter. Jake would be proud. 

The worst aspect of Renee Sinclairs suppressant design was that it delayed natural growth in the different breeds of the following generation. While she had like other before her, had succumbed to her first heat and everything it had entailed as had everyone of her generation. Clarkes generation had had a delayed reaction. It wasnt until they went to the ground and LIVED that the omegas began having heats. That the Alphas began entering Ruts which continued until their first knot was acheived. The suppressants that Abby and Jackson had snuck onto the dropship had barely lasted past Octavias first heat. They hadnt counted on the cascade effect. The combined effect of all heats and ruts that had been suppressed by the Ark suppressant building up the bodies natural horomones until each individual was affected by his or her respective genders development. 

Octavia had had the physical equivalent of three heats at once, Gina Martin had succumbed to the equivelant of four while Bellamy's alphas status had forced an especially painful first knot process on him. Clarke had yet to show major symptoms which had Abby both relieved and worried. And Raven, she hadnt thought to ask until her own heat had happened. 

**********************  
12 Hours Earlier  
**********************

Abby looked frantically from Raven, limp in her arms to Jackson standing a few feet away with the syringe in his hand before she turned and lifted Ravens slim body onto the exam table, careful of her leg. Then she turned on Jackson with all the fury of a thwarted omega, " What the hell! You didnt need to sedate her! It was under control!" Abby spat venomously. Jackson shrank as his boss and more dominant omega advanced towards him. 

" Seriously? She looked one step away from bending you over that table and mating you." Jackson stated firmly. Defending himself. 

"She was fine, she was just trying to protect me. Its not like that." Abby spit out, she needed to convince herself before her horomones decided to do something more idiotic than they already had. Raven didnt want her, the very idea was absurd. She was old enough to be her mother, in fact she was actually older than her mother! 

"Maybe not to you, but she was ready to mate you Abby." Jackson replied. " I know you dont know spanish, but she said that your hers" 

Abby ignored the hot spike that ran down her spine at that thought. That Raven, this exceptionally beautiful young woman could want her...it was unthinkable. She couldnt provide cubs and it was likely that this would be her last heat. It was already unusual that she was succumbing at her age already. 

"No matter, just keep us seperated until its passed." Abby bit out, squirming as her clit stiffened and she grew wetter by the second. She could feel that she was in the last throes of her symptoms. She wouldnt give in, she already had so much to take care off before her next week was stolen from her. 

"I actually have an idea on that." Jackson proclaimed proudly. Striding over to the storage cabinets Abby took the oppurtunity to stare at Raven unhindered. Raven slept peacefully as Abby studied her slender muscular body. Her high firm breasts, long lean legs, the stiff generous shaft protruding between her legs. 

Abby felt that her mouth went dry as she stepped closer to the sleeping girl. Hardly keeping herself from reaching out and massaging the hard evidence of the alphas gender. "Here we go!" Jacksons excited voice suddenly filled the eerily silent exam room as Abby hastily stepped back. Ashamed and embarrassed at nearly being caught in a moment of weakness. 

He stepped out from behind some storage lockers looking very proud of himself as he untangle a myriad of tubes and cords. Abby winced, her body felt hot and heavy. Looking back to the unconcious girl beside her she swallowed heavily. She needed to flee. Her clit throbbed, her skin was so hot and itchy all she could think of was stripping and bending over for an alpha that was at the moment dead to the world. 

Swallowing a whimper at the thought, of Raven, her alpha pressing her face into the bed a firm hand pinning her neck as her hips slammed into her. Her cock...

Abby whined and fled the exam room before Jackson could say anymore to keep her there. This was ridiculous she didnt need this. She needed to find Clarke, the other Arkers, a way to get the rest of the 100 out of Mt. Weather. She didnt need this. She didnt need to be fantasizing about a girl half her age. 

Hot slick dripped down her inner thighs as she slammed her hand on her quarters door control panel just before she leans heavily into the wall and her fingers snake over her hot clit. Gasping and moaning she fought to stay upright as her palm was flooded with juices and she collapsed onto the bed. 

 

TBC?

I am amazed at the reception the first chapter got and i hope that this chapter is just as popular! Again please excuse any grammar or spelling errors. Your comments are always welcome and appreciated!


	3. Taken part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbys heat hits full force, meanwhile she makes an interesting discovery about Raven that doesnt help her resolve.

Abby came awake slowly, her head throbbed,her entire body was sore as she grunted and sat up. What had woken her? She knew she had been holed up in her quarters for over a day. Shaking herself out of the grogginess she stood, she felt closer to normal now than she had in days. She knew that was due to the relentless masturbation that she had done.

Her clit was sore, her pussy throbbed. Unfortunately, she knew it wasn't over, not even close but she resolved that she would handle it. She had Jackson covering her shifts and he had rearranged her schedule enough that she could just hide away in her rooms for the next week and no one would be the wiser. 

A soft knock sounded on her door, that is undoubtedly what had awoken her. Reaching for her clothes she pulled on her jeans and a faded t-shirt, as soon as the fabric settled on her skin she wanted to rip it off but instead she staggered to her door and pushed the control panel. Freezing in place when it opened to reveal Raven. Of course the object of her hormonal obsession would appear just as her heat was completely underway. 

Raven stood stock still, holding a coffee and she looked nervous. Almost shaking with nerves but what drew Abbys attention was the gas mask she was wearing. Frowning Abby studied the device. It was an old design that covered Ravens entire face and fed into a tube which led to an oxygen tank hooked to a strap which was slung over the alphas shoulder.

"Raven, what are you doing here" Abby asked breathlessly. The alphas scent had definitively been reduced since she had seen her last and she was both grateful and mournful over that fact. She itched to pull the younger woman closer and spread her scent on her skin. She wanted to pull her close and feel Ravens teeth biting into her neck, scenting her against any other alphas and dominant betas. She wanted that thick cock sliding into her...Raven was talking. Why was she talking? Wait, she was talking, she should probably listen. 

"I...ummm....I wanted to apologise. I guess my rut started but Jackson and lincoln gave me a tea...i think. But it helped it works for a few hours at a time and Jackson rigged this mask. I cant smell, you or well anyone else. We tested it, on Pocahontas...well Octavia. It works. Well i know your busy, i just wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to get all Tarzan on you. I hope, i didnt hurt you or whatever." Raven held the coffee out to her and Abby almost grabbed it when a flood of smells hit her senses so hard she nearly swooned. 

Ravens musky spicy scent filled her senses and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head at the assault. Growling she snatched Ravens collar and yanked her into her quarters and in an entirely un omega like move threw her into a wall. The alphas cane fell to the ground as Abby hit the door control and was on the girl. Pushing the mask off her face Abby growled as her lips smashed into the alphas. Groaning and melting into the sensation, Abbys arms slipped around her waist and she pulled her closer. 

Moaning as Ravens tongue slipped into her mouth she reciprocated, softly biting the full lips as she pressed closer, the throbbing heat of Ravens cock encouraged Abby to softly grind against her. Her hands sliding up and down her sides before Abby moaned when Raven knotted her fingers through the doctors hair and jerked her head back teeth latching onto the soft flesh of her neck as the alpha turned them both and pushed back until they both fell onto Abbys bed. The springs protested as the firm muscle of Ravens good leg pressed between Abbys legs and she keened at the sensation. Her hips rocking she shoved her hands under Ravens shirt across her back and scratched hard as her hips rolled against the alphas thigh. Raven hissed and pushed up Abbys shirt before she found a bare breast and took the stiff nipple in her mouth.

Abby moaned and gasped moving to hold her alphas head against her as her hips sought a more satisfying rhythm. When Raven snaked a hand under Abbys thigh and pushed her knee towards her chest Ravens weight shifted and her groin fell to press firmly to Abbys, her hard cock straining and pulsing in the axis of Abbys thighs. Groaning she rolled her hips grinding her throbbing length into the hot cunt that was kept from her by a pair of thin canvas sleeping pants. 

Hissing as Abby dug her nails into Ravens flesh and arched into her. Crushing her lips into Ravens she moaned and wrapped her legs around the girls waist. Rutting against her blindly she stroked her nails up and down the alphas back before smoothing her hands down the girls back and stroking her ass and squeezing hard, the reaction was so worth it. 

Raven groaned and thrashed against her her cock stiff and unyielding as she ground into her.

Abby keened, and answered her thrust for thrust until she was positive that if she didnt have that cock inside her she would go insane. Whining she slipped a hand between them and slid it inside of Ravens skin tight jeans and wrapped a hand around the girls stiff member causing her to stutter and curse. " Fuuuck....Abby." Raven bit her lip, and thrust blindly into the hand wrapped around her length.

Gasping and moaning she reached between them and yanked Abbys bottoms hard, pulling them below her hips before slipping her hand between the older womans legs, rubbing the whole length of her hand across Abbys hot lips and clit. Hissing at the first sensation of wet pussy that coated her hands. She teasingly circled Abby's opening growing harder as the older woman squirmed and shrieked. 

"I want to be inside you Abby. I want to fuck you. I want you to come on my cock, i want to pound you so hard you cant walk for days. I want you so badly Abigal." Raven groaned as Abby stroked her, faster and tighter. 

She wanted to take her pleasure and lose herself inside the woman. She could feel her knot trying to form, it stung and made her rock her hips sliding her length in the hot fist grasping her. She slid her fingers up and frantically rubbed Abbys slick clit crying out when she tightened her grasp and fingers wet with Ravens precome slid below and began massaging her testes. Hissing Ravens head threw back as she groaned and thrust faster and faster under Abbys touch. 

Abby growled and tensed as Ravens fingers kept there relentless pace on her clit. How did she get here? Ravens cock was pulsing and thick in her hand, her testes throbbing under her fingers. Why wasnt she inside her? Abbys omega whined and without thought Abby spread her legs wider, Ravens impassioned words caused a new wave of wetness to soak her cunt. The dull throbbing craved her cock. Whining abby locked her legs around the girls waist and pulled her closer, hissing when Ravens cock met her wetness. The underside sliding slickly between her lips. 

Gasping Raven thrust blindly without thought, it felt so good. So so so good. Abby's juices coating her cock as the straining sting pulsed at the base of her cock, pulled back she ignored the whine her omega gave. HER omega. No one elses, she would kill anyone else that tried.

Pulling her shirt off and looking down at the writhing omega under her she clawed at the thin top before Abby seemed to catch on and pulled it off of her and for a moment Raven froze, struck dumb by the perfection that was Abby Griffin. Large, heavy breasts heaved under her stare. A dark flush coated her chest and stiff dark nipples that begged to be bit and sucked tempted her. 

Swallowing she pulled Abby tighter to her and growled when Abby grasped her dick and guided the tip to her obscenely wet opening. As she began to press the tip inside Raven moaned. The Feeling of Abby's opening almost sucking her in was unbelievable. Hot slick tight muscle gave in around her head and squeezed so tightly that Ravens hips canted and a few more inches slid in. 

Abby cried out clawing at the sheets and arching trying to accept more...

"Hey Mom are you in here?" Clarkes voice echoed through the room. "OH MY GOD!" 

"Fuck." Raven cursed.


	4. Taken part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has to have a talk with Clarke and Raven is very very frustrated

Abby froze, her heat tapered down and her mind was able to clear as it occurred to her that Clarke was in the room. The room that was currently drowning in mating pheromones with Raven just inside her. The horrified expression on Clarkes face gave her the temporary control to gently press against Ravens shoulders, a clear sign to get the hell off and out of her. Instead Raven snarled and her arms tightened around Abbys shoulders. She needed to stop this, her daughter...DAUGHTER was here and while the fact that she was able to scent Abbies heat at 'all would normally be bad enough based on the way she seemed to panic and cover her nose the scents of a rutting alpha and a in heat omega seemed to offend her as it was. 

Also she needed to stop Raven and this...encounter? Quickly and the way Raven had frozen and is panting her eyes squeezed shut, her entire body is motionless as Abby stroked her upper arms and she could feel every subtle throb the alphas cock gave. 

Her eyes shut and squeezed together as she refrained from pounding into the omega. It wasnt easy, the tight fluttering walls caressed and stroked her cock. 

"What the hell is going on!" Clarke spat angrily. 

Raven turned and snarled,the magic grounder sex tea Lincoln had given her had worked perfectly but if she was to guess it wasnt a common thing to have a mating interrupted,what part of her rational mind that still worked also knew that the hormones and her accelerated metabolism would have burnt through whatever effects of the tea in minutes from Abby well...jumping her.

She was frozen above the omega wrapped around her cock. Snarling she bared her teeth at the younger Omega, at Clarke. This was HER omega, her chosen mate and this girl had intruded. She wanted to strangle her blonde friend but honestly given that she was currently inside Clarkes mother, maybe shed let the interuption slide.

Holding herself still despite Abby pressing on her shoulders she shuddered. Looking down at the doctor Raven stayed motionless. Her cock trobbed and pulsed inside the woman. 

Growling and moaning Raven buried her face in Abbys neck, taking deep heavy breaths, nuzzling the swollen glands under Abbys jaw. Groaning she smelled the thick horomones they produced as she leaned up and sucked the inflated glands hidden on the underside of Abbys jawline. The older omega let out a gasping breath at the feeling her cunt involuntarily flexing around Ravens head her nails digging into Ravens shoulders painfully.

Clarke made a disgusted noise and stomped out of the room. Ravens inner alpha all but howled in triumph while Abbys panic got worse despite her enthusiasm. Moaning she arched and felt the cock slide deeper into her and she cried out at Ravens gutteral growl. She didnt want to end it, she wanted to just lie back and let Raven knot her, shed never taken a knot before and the idea of taking Ravens...ohhh yes.

Raven whimpered and growled as she felt the fresh splash of wetness flood her from Abby and she slid deeper. Moaning and arching Abby grasped her bicep biting her lip. Unbidden Ravens eyes flew open and she looked at Abby. Abby who's face was flush, her heat causing the hair around her face to be slick with sweat, tendrils sticking to her forehead. Her eyes burned and tiny sounds of pleasure and need kept sounding from within the doctor. 

Raven was certain Abby had never looked more beautiful.

"Raven..." Abby gasped. Abby bit her lip and struggled not to roll her hips and reclaim the slick hot rythym that had been interuppted. She had to go after Clarke. "Raven look at me." 

Raven growled, knowing she wasnt going to get any further with Abby and the idea had her alpha snarling and demanding she bite the swollen glands under the doctors jaw and breed her. 

"I have to...oh fuck" Abby thrust back when she felt Ravens cock give an especially hard throb inside her. " Have to go after her." 

Raven clenched her jaw and struggled, nodding harshly she slowly retreated from Abby, sliding out of her. Her alpha snarled and thrashed within her. This was not what she should be doing. Her instincts were almost frothing at the mouth at this change.

Abby whimpered and whined her own instincts fighting the exit. Looking down Abby gasped, Ravens cock was visibly throbbing her knot straining to pop at the base, the skin looked red and swollen. Abbys own juices didnt even cover half, she had been certain she had had at least half of the girls length inside her. Clearly she was wrong and her omega was pacing within her angrily. 

Tiny spurts of precome flowing from the slit had Abbys mouth watering and forgetting why they had stopped....right! Clarke.

"Go...before i cant stop myself and i bend you over." Raven growled out panting and gripping the bedding. Her eyes searing into Abby. Nodding Abby stood and started heading for the door when she heard and felt Raven use her alpha tone saying her name. 

Abby stopped and turned, ready again without being annoyed at all that her omega so readily submitted to Ravens alpha. "Clothes, you need to put on clothes." Raven bit out wrapping a hand around the base of her cock the second Abby had dressed and left the room. The stinging throb was agonizing. She had never been able to pop a knot before and it was only the second day of her rut, honestly she wasnt sure how to make this easier. 

Since neither Jackson or Lincoln had to worry about knots and the idea of asking Sinclair was just ridiculous Raven had only her sex ed classes to fall back on. The easiest thing would be to knot while she was mating, the pain wouldnt be nearly intense or so she was told. 

Her head dropped back and she huffed in exasperation. She should probably leave. Heat or no heat she doubted Abby was going to want to continue once she had talked to Clarke. Looking around she found her pants and pulled them on. A sticky irritating process given her skin was sweaty and her pants were obscenely tight. A fact that was made more difficult when she couldnt completely fasten them around her dick.

After two failed attempts Raven laid back and winced as she just barely managed to fasten them pinning it to her waist. Her shirt...Raven spent a few long minutes until she found it wadded into a ball stuck between the wall and the mattress. 

Standing carefully she hopped to her abandoned cane and picked up the hated device along with her mask and O2 tank. Thats when she spotted the puddle of coffee just inside the door. Shed honestly forgotten all about it. Walking over to the far corner where she knew Abby kept her cleaning supplies Raven pulled the mop out before heading to clean up the mess. 

**************************

 

Abby followed Clarkes scent through the Ark. Ignoring the curious and in some cases lustful looks from other people. She knew she reeked of alpha. Ravens scent clung to her skin and clothes filling her senses and honestly she wanted to be back in her poorly ventelated quarters thrashing and coming on the alphas cock. 

How had this happened? Of course she knew, she knew she had pulled the younger woman into her rooms still the feeling and hot presh of Ravens body made her senses sing. But she couldnt think of that now, she needed to find her daughter. The child that barely seemed to tolerate her since Wells had opened his big mouth. And of course, Clarke had filled in the blanks as she saw fit and given that the biological perogatives of there people had already been severely tampered with she couldnt understand that even with Jake having been a beta Abby would not have been able to intentionally contributed to his death. 

She had honestly if not stupidly thought that the council would consider the fact that a mates death would thrust her into a crazed state as it had. While Clarke had been sent to solitary Abby had been inconsolible for months stewing in the fact that her best friend, her mate, her partner and family had been killed. And it had been for naught, the Arks oxygen supply had still been used at an accelerated rate, truthfully faster than Jake had calculated. Probably because he hadnt taken into account the combination of oxygen and supressant usage.

She would never forget or forgive Jaha or Kane for taking her family from her.

Pushing away the bitter thoughts she exited the shelter of the Ark remains and saw Clarke standing near the fenceline and mentally steeled herself. 

"Clarke" Abby called out, faltering at the look of utter rage on her daughters face.

"That was quick." Clarke bit out angrily. " Zero to sixty in seconds flat. Thats impressive even for Raven." 

Finn looked at Clarke sharply. Clarke had the decency to at least look somewhat regretfull. Abby sighed. "Its not like that, i...i went into heat."

"Seriously, your honestly going to act like you didnt have a choice cause you went into heat? How is that even possible? You havent had a heat since i was 9" Clarkes face was still flushed with fury and Abby noticed the way Finn stepped closer to her pumping out beta pheromones. 

"I...im sorry. I...didnt know i could still have this problem." Abby looked away shamefully. Raven hadnt been a good choice, she was twenty years younger and Clarkes friend despite her involvment with the floppy haired beta, who reeked of anger and death. Staring at him curiously Abby couldnt stop herself. "What did you do?" 

Finn blanched and backed away." Thats not important right now. Why the hell did i just walk in on Ravens bony ass humping you at all? The ark has plenty of Alphas and Betas."

Flushing Abby looked away. " She, she just smelled the best." She replied honestly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Okay, fine, is it done? Did she...oh god." Clarke reached up and rubbed her forehead before continuing. " Are you still in heat." 

The way she bit out the word 'heat' was as if she had a bad taste and smell in her mouth. Abby swallowed and shook her head. 

"It wont be an issue, ill just avoid her. What happened earlier was an accident."

"What?...Raven just slipped and her cock fell into you?" Clarke snarled.

Glowering at the girl Abby mentally had to remind herself not to slap her. "That isnt something you need to worry yourself over."

The two Griffin women stood still glaring daggers at one another. 

***********************

Raven pushed through the door to her quarters slamming the door behind her as she collapsed onto the bed. Tearing off her mask and ripping open the fastening to her pants her dick sprang free still just as hard and throbbing as it had been back at Abbys before she wrapped her hand around it and began pumping frantically. The tea was obviously not doing a damn thing. 

Pumping harder alternating firm squeezes at her base she moaned and growled picturing Abbys pussy clenching she could still smell her. Taste her skin. Imagining she was slamming into the omega had Raven panting as streams of precome flowed from her tip almost continously.

Imagining Abby stretched around her length taking her thrusts, the silken hold of the omegas cunt fluttering around her the bite of Abbys nails in her back the sensual way she had stroked her testes. 

Moaning she reached below and pressed on her testes. Unlike male Alpha or Male betas Alpha females never developed dropped testicles. There was a tender bump under the shaft and you could definately feel the presence of testes they just never dropped and tended to be more sensitive. Groaning Ravens head threw back as an orgasm ripped through her and shots of hot white come pulsed from her in heavy strains. 

 

TBC


	5. Taken Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now onto the smut!

 

 

 Octavia huffed as she walked into the temporary engineering tent. She wanted to check on Raven and bring her more of the grounder rut tea or as Raven called it "horse piss mixed with swamp water' but it seemed that for once since her rut started Raven wasnt hiding out in the tent.

Frowning she worried that Raven had tracked down Abby who after seven days was still in heat and broadcasting so strongly Sinclair and Jackson were working frantically to finish the heat chamber while Lincoln was brewing Abby heat tea almost hourly. Not to mention that every alpha in camp suddenly seemed to gravitate to the opposite side of the doctor. 

Frankly Octavia hoped they would screw and get past it. Lincoln sided with her not understanding Abbys hesitation over the age difference. Of course neither Octavia or Lincoln would dare to say this to Clarke who had in her words 'taken the high road with a small detour' after unleashing a small black and white mammal that as Raven had learned the hard way emitted an outright rancid odor when startled. Octavia would be lying if she said she hadnt nearly pissed herself from laughing so hard when Bellamy and Clarke had told her. 

**********************

Three days earlier

_"Look i told you if you were going to be a pup about this not to come along." Clarke huffed holding one end of a non descript gray container while Bellamy held the other end._

_"You promised your mom you wouldnt hurt her. She said she star.."Clarke rose her hand in a stop gesture._

_"This wont hurt her, and no references to my mother and...that activity. But I have to do something, if im going to stand back and let nature take its course im not going to do it queitly." Clarke declared, smirking when the container shook and rattled suspiciously._

_Bellamy eyed it warily. "How do you know its not some sort of mutant?"_

_"Monroe ran into one the first week it stinks like you wouldnt beleive but its harmless. Besides its not like Raven couldnt use a bath. Her horomones are insane." Clarke stated as they came to a stop in front of the engineering station. Smiling brilliantly she looked at Bell, "Its go time."_

_Nodding firmly steeling himself he stepped forward and poked his head in the door and just as Raven looked up, growling likely over his alpha presence in HER space Clarke cracked open the crate lid and dumped the animal into the room before slamming the door shut._

_Looking up to see that Bellamy was already running she lingered long enough to hear a high girlish shreik before running after him laughing._

***************

Octavia had wanted to defend Raven, she understood what Abby was going through  as did Lincoln. He had stated on more than one occasion his releif at being a beta after seeing what his tribesman went through as alphas or omegas. He had been stunned by the intensity of the Skaikru's mating cycles until she had explained the suppressants and population control measures.

Bellamy had initially been indignant over Octavia mating a grounder beta. Stupid archaic gender stereotypes. But after Lincoln had gone back for what Skaikru that hadnt made it into the dropship all the while avoiding the mountain men, Bellamy promptly stopped caring about any of the gender differences. He had even gone as far as killing some Grounder general to get Finn, Colton, Monty and Bell. Octavia may have been downright slutty in showing him her gratitude.

Honestly for a week after he seemed to follow Bell around looking for oppurtunities to save him, he had blushed when he explained the reason when she had asked. He really was the cutest thing.

Not to mention that Bell had been such a whiny bitch when hed gone into rut. Octavia refused to reminise to much on that, if hed thought controlling her during her heat had been difficult trying to stop him from humping Murphy had been cringe inducing. Thank god for Ginas very timely heat.

Back to the present, where the hell was Raven?

************************

Abby shifted uncomfortably the scars on her back itched as she sweated with fever. Trying to focus shaky hands on finishing her latest report of a patients injury. A ten year old boy had accidently slammed his hand in a door and fractured two of his fingers. Thankfully Lincolns tea as utterly disgusting as it was worked enough that she could keep working.

When her heat hadnt ended after five days she had been horrified. Clarke had all but lived in front of her door until Abby had finally snapped at her to leave her alone and let her handle this herself.

Then of course Lincoln had mysteriously begun to trail after her although she was secretly releived. His beta pheromones helped alot in letting her focus. But seven, seven long days and nights. She was eating ravenously and her imagination had definately taken a more racy turn. Not to mention Clarkes little stunt in engineering had nearly broken Abbys resolve.

_She had been outside trying to cool off when she had seen Raven stomp out of the wreckage snarling and thankfully far enough away Abby didnt immediately catch her scent. The enraged alpha was stomping yelling for Bellamy and Clarke to get there asses back here. But that wasnt what drew her attention, no it was the sleek muscles punched tightly under slick golden skin, Abby absolutely did not want to lick her muscles. No, not at all...and her ass is not bony Abbys omega said defensively._

_Involuntary memories of gripping the alphas as as she thrust..._

_"Geez mom, could you look more thirsty." Clarkes voice cut through the haze. Abby swallowed and whipped around to see a guilty looking Bellamy who was standing just far enough away to avoid her pheromones while Clarke looked incredibly smug._

_"...what?" Abby stuttered. "Im not."_

_"Go on, go talk to her." Clarke smirked._

_Abbys will crumbled and she was walking over to Raven with purpose. As soon as Raven saw her she stiffened and growled low. Then an odor so horrendous broke through her arousal and she staggered back. Raven flushed and took a step back._

_"Oh, god what happened?" Abby barely restrained a gag._

_"Clarke happened." Raven snarled._

_"CLARKE GRIFFIN!" Abby fumed, spinning around she snarled and stalked into the Ark set on strangling her daughter. The council would just have to understand, she was the Chancellor and she had spawned a cock block. They would understand._

Abby snapped out of her daze when she scented a strong beta, looking up she expected to see Lincoln and was surprised to see Wick, wearing Ravens gas mask. Smiling softly she stood and backed away. 

"What can i do for you Wick?" Abby being an omega in a prolonged heat cycle was beginning to respond to Betas physically even though her omega huffed and ignored every person that wasnt Raven.

"Its Raven." Wick stammered. Her omega isntantly perked up." Her legs hurting her and she hasnt gotten up all morning." Wick was clearly worried. Abby faltered.

"Okay, okay. Jackson cant, hes not familiar with nerve damage." Abby said as way of reaffirming the fact that she would be in close quarters with Raven. And she wouldnt reek of animal spray.

Wick nodded and stepped back letting her walk in front of him as she navigated the corridors, she grew more anxious. She couldnt act on her heat, this was a doctors visit. Raven may need another procedure if she is in so much pain she was immoblised. This was Raven after all.

Stopping when she smelled a strong concentration of alpha rut she turned to Wick who silently nodded and readjusted the mask. Opening the door Abby felt like she was walking through a fog of pure horomones vaguely hearing a low purr she was surprised to realize it was her. Blushing she looked over to Wick who was studiously looking away.

Abby stepped forward to observe the prone woman. Raven was sweating, breathing harshly writhing in the bed. Abby stoiclly kept her eyes off the delicious way Ravens skin glistened. Unconciously biting her lip. Kneeling down she gently shook the alpha.

"Raven, whats wrong." She got a pained moan in response." Can you look at me?" Raven turned and panting faintly looked up at the omega.

"It hurts." Raven husked out. Abby looked back at Wick. "Go get a mid level dose of morphine from Jackson." Wick nodded and left the room, as soon as the beta was gone. "SShut the door."

Abby quickly did that suddenly wishing she had had Monty make her a oxygen mask.

Turning back she was surprised to see Raven was sitting up smiling at her sweetly. Her breathing was no longer pained, Abbys brain was obviously more affected than she had realized because it wasnt until the alpha wearing only her black breifs and usual faded top was walking towards her. In a new leg brace apparently as well that Raven was perfectly fine.

"Your not hurt." Abby blurted. Raven smirked and shook her head. Nodding dumbly Abby studied the brace. "Thats new."

"Abby." Raven said, her voice sounding husky and alot like sex. Abbys eyes jerked back up to her alphas. "Do you want me?" Raven suddenly looked more nervous before her usual confident expression slid into place.

Abby nodded, momentarily forgetting how to make words. She suddenly jerked forward and crashed her lips into Raven, gripping her hip to keep the girl steady. Raven moaned and growled. Her fingers knotting through Abbys hair until she pulled it loose. Abby whimpered and gasped when Raven shoved her against the door. It was truly sinful how good the younger woman was with her mouth. Abby felt her knees begin to melt and shake when Raven suddenly licked a path up her neck before pressing the point of her tongue firmly into Abbys swollen horomone gland. Panting Abby pulled her flush against her pleased that she was obviously not the only one unaffected. She could clearly feel how hard and ready Raven was through those thin breifs. Hitching leg up around Ravens waist she nearly came on the spot when the thin material scraped against her center and the alpa could feel how hot and wet she was.

"Take your clothes off." Raven growled. She had wanted to be at least somewhat sauve about all of this. But in the midst of her rut and Abbys heat scent was overwhelming sauve was going to have to wait. Stepping back she yanked off her shirt and quickly before she could get nervous pushed her breifs off as Abby who looked completely shocked took a moment to react and was staring blatantly at Raven, and Raven could swear if the good doctor didnt stop biting her lip like that every five seconds she wasnt going to last much longer.

Trembling with barely restrained desire. Raven watched as Abby seemed to realise that they had stopped and pulled Raven back to her, Abby pulled Ravens mouth to hers, her thumb massaging Ravens scent gland and she slipped a hand between them and wrapped her hand around the thick length. At Ravens thrusting moan Abby whimpered as she felt slick dripping down her thighs.

Raven snarled and pushed Abby away and tugged her shirt off her before flipping her around and undoing her bra, Raven pressed against Abbys back grinding against her ass. Her hands stroking up and down Abbys sides, alternating between massaging her breasts and teasing Abbys pant line until Abby was whimpering and grinding roughly against her.  
  
Raven pulled away just enough to unfasten and push Abbys pants off, huh...she hadnt thought the doc would be the commando type. Softly stroking up her hips Raven froze and growled at the sight of Abbys back. The angry blistered scars that littered its otherwise perfect expanse still made her want to tear out Kanes throat.

"Please, Raven. Dont stop." Raven felt her whole body go rigid. Stepping back to the beautiful omega she wanted to rut into her right there but knew her brace was to new and shed likely lose her balance. So she settled for kissing Abby so hard that the doctors eyes were beyond glassy and she was panting softly before Raven stepped back. Abby flushed when she let out a pitiful whine before she could stop herself.

"The bed." Raven growled, barely able to restrain herself from bearing the older omega to the ground and driving her cock into the tight slick channel that had eagerly accepted her length only days before. Abby sat on the cot and studied the gorgeous woman in front of her as Raven kneeled on the cot and with strength Abby hadnt expected Raven tugged her closer Abby widened her legs pleased at the way it made Ravens eyes turn black as the alpha began massaging her thighs softly scratching up and down her inner thighs when Abby moaned louder...smiling Raven leaned down and buried her mouth in Abbys cunt. Growling at the taste, she licked up her slit, teasingly flicked her tongue over Abbys clit. Smirking inwardly when Abby shrieked and her hips canted. Raven teased her sucking and licking her lips before stabbing her tongue inside her as far as it would go causing a gasping curse to fly out of the omegas mouth and her hips to grind down harder on Ravens mouth.  
  
Wrapping a hand around her shaft she stroked it steadily as she kept licking and sucking moving her mouth into time with Abbys hips before she latched onto her clit and sucked hard. Abbys thigh clamped down on Ravens head as her body locked up and she screamed. Raven licked at Abbys juices lazily as the omega panted and her body went slack.

Pulling up she looked at Abbys blissed out features as she trembled and came down from her high. "Are you ready?" Raven asked, moving her hips between Abbys thighs. Squeezing her shaft to restrain herself from simply burying herself inside the older woman.

Abby bit her lip and nodded pulled Ravens body over hers. Moaning as Raven pressed the tip against her opening Abby locked her legs around her waist and leaned up gasping as Raven slid into her, much slower than her omega cared for but that she appreciated. Feeling the aching stretch around Ravens girth left her groaning her hips raising as Ravens hips met hers.

"Fuck.Fucking fuck." Raven gasped, one hand clutched Abbys hip. She needed to move but her brief encounter with the doctor before had told her that Abby wasnt used to penetration. Her hips stuttered and she thrust hard when Abby keened and nipped her shoulder.

"Raven, fuck me now." Abby growled rolling her hips and crying out when Raven surged back and began a fast hard frantic pace. The hot stretch caused Abby to scratch blindly at Ravens shoulders moaning and crying out when Raven found the angle that stroked across her spot that made fire race through her blood at every pass.

Raven was growling continously, she couldnt stop no matter if someone did walk in on them. Abby was thrusting back just as hard her walls fluttering and clenching wildly. She could feel the sting as her knot started to pop. Snarling she thrust in and added a small twist in her hips that had Abby shreiking and sobbing. Her heels digging into Ravens lower back as she arched up and began to come. Growling Raven forced herself to slow down as the sting got worse and unsure if she should keep going right away as the omega gushed and came. She could feel hot jets of her own come spurting into the omega.

Abby growled as she realized the alpha was slowing down intentionally, she braced her hand against Ravens shoulder and pushed effectively flipping them over. A stunned alpha looked up at her as sitting astride her Abby moaned and began raising her hips and slamming them down groaning as she felt the beginnings of a knot. Looking at the strain on Ravens face she had a thought that hadnt occured to her to ask.

"Raven?" Abby asked stopping her movements "Have you had your first knot?"

Stone faced her eyes squeezed shut and silent except for the guttural growls Raven shook her head. Nodding silently Abby slowly sank enough to feel the start of her knot. The thicker knot of skin teased Abbys entrance, pulsing against her as she ground down faster and harder. Keening as she struggled not to force it inside her she remembered it wasnt fully formed. The first was always uncomfortable she reached behind them and teased Ravens testes causing the alpha to whine and thrust up into Abby sharply. Gasping she worried her lip as she felt the exact moment that Ravens knot popped...she felt it expand suddenly inside her the sudden stretch would have been painful without her heat and Abby rocked back and forth coming again harder than before when she felt Raven orgasm into her the alpha moaning and crying out arching her hips sharply.

Several long minutes passed before Raven could focus again. She was surprised to realize that Abby was lying on top of her panting and sweaty. Wrapping her around the older women and smiled as she slid her fingers up and down Abbys spine.

"Raven."

"Yes Abby?" Raven asked feeling sleep tug at the corners of her eyes.

"Your right."

"About what?"

"Your awesome."

Raven laughed and kissed Abbys forehead.

 

********************************

Wick and Lincoln sat outside the hormone thick room. Each sighing with relief as the heady scent of the womens mating cycle began to abate instantly. Just another day on the ground.

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the comments! Im glad this is getting such a positive response. 
> 
> Spoiler for the next chapter :)
> 
> Lincoln turned to fully face Clarke and Bellamy. "That is the Heda, what did you do to her!?!"
> 
> "What the hell is a Heda?" Clarke asked incredulously, studying the bloodied clothing of the unconscious woman that REEKED of alpha aggression.


	6. RUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spoiler mentioned in the last chapter is going to have to wait until chapter 7. This took a different direction than originally planned. Thanks for all the comments! I really enjoy the feedback! Hope you like this one.

Raven woke slowly, grunting as she opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly. Looking to her left when she registered a warm body pressed to hers she froze in shock. 

Of course, she remembered the night before...or day rather. But between her rut for the last week and the intense physical toll it had taken on her body she for just a moment had assumed it had been a dream. But no, in her arms snoring softly was Abby Griffin. 

The doctor was wrapped around her firmly, her hair mussed and her skin damp and sweaty. Raven tried not to panic, what had she done? 

Thinking back she ran a hand through her hair, she had asked the doctor if she wanted her? She hadn't forced her. Okay good. She had actively restrained her pheromones to reduce the effect on the alpha. So yes no way Abby had done anything she hadn't wanted. Right?

She knew she wasn't an omega, but everything she had learned in school on the Ark told her that omegas became lust filled recipients for Alphas. Desperate to breed to whatever Alpha they responded too. Of course, the same courses also told her that omegas were weak, submissive, unable to be trusted in leadership roles and as anything more than homemakers. 

Raven turned and studied the slumbering omega. Her time on the ground had been educational. She had watched as an omega Octavia grew stronger and became a grounder warrior. As an omega, Clarke had claimed control of the 100 from an alpha Bellamy Blake. And now in her own arms was the first omega Chancellor in the entire history of the Ark. While she didn't doubt for a second that Thelonious Jaha would likely roll over in his grave over Abby's new status if he was alive Raven couldn't help but rethink everything she had been taught about gender roles. 

Sighing she relaxed and thought back to when she herself had presented. She had been 14, her mother, of course, had been absent likely drinking or screwing her way to more ill got credits when the first rut had hit. No, the suppressants had done their job. The symptoms weren't nearly as crippling as they could have been. 

But that hadn't stopped Raven from what was likely the most painful experience of her life. And if Marisa Reyes, her bitter drunken omega mother had had the slightest motherly instinct she would have notice the signs of Raven presenting. 

Growing her cock had been excruciating as it always was for female alphas. The pulling and shifting of flesh, muscle and ligaments caused an undue amount of stress on the body and all the while that this new part was developing Raven had been thrown into a fever. She had never had much of an interest in sex. Seeing it traded like currency all her life had cured her of any desire to be a slave to its pull. That is until her scent glands had swelled and throbbed uncontrollably. 

She had fought her way through the pain. When the first night had passed she knew what she was. An alpha. Her mother had been right. 

She had lost count of the times her mother had slapped her, gripped her throat and thrown her to the ground snarling over the fact that she could smell her becoming a useless knothead. 

Marisa Reyes had hoped for an omega child. That could earn extra credits and rations. Especially during Ravens heats. An alpha child would just cause trouble as all alphas did. 

Raven had sat through class unseeing, as her body burned with fever. Her classmates that had already presented had all shifted uncomfortably. 

The alphas sitting straight and sneering at her. Her scent stronger than it had ever been. The presented omegas seemed to have issues focusing as well. Those attracted to female alphas were shifting uncomfortably and kept eyeing Raven in a way that made her want to snarl and mount them.

Raven found herself staring at Harper, the younger omega had presented early and had nearly gotten a perfect score on her annual placement tests which was why she was in the older class. 

Raven could feel the hard extension of her cock pressing against her jeans. It hurt, she wanted to massage the swollen length. The new part was foreign and alien to her. She didn't understand it and she knew that whenever her mother returned from her latest fling or bender that she would pay for this open display of her gender somehow. 

Then he had happened. He had always been there, kind and funny. But it wasn't until Raven was nearly curled around her desk in a full rut that she had really noticed him.

"Hey, are you going to make it?" Finn asked. Raven turned and growled." Here, I swiped these from my dad." He waited until the teachers back was turned to slip her three small pink pills. Oral suppressants.

Raven nearly sobbed at the sight of them. They were strictly rationed and without her mother's involvement she wouldn't have been able to get them and her mother undoubtedly would have traded them for liquor before Raven ever saw them. 

Quickly palming them she looked back at the beta beside her. He smiled easily without judgment. 

"I'm Finn."

"I know, howd you get these?" Raven asked swallowing the dosage so fast she nearly choked.

"My dad is a medic. I swiped his access card." 

"Why?" 

"I did it a few days ago. We betas might not have heats or ruts but I could see the signs."

"Thank you, Finn." Raven had managed a weak smile.

She had spent the rest of the day with Finn in his quarters. His father was gone. His mother had been floated when he was a pup. Curled around him she had succumbed to the fever, in agony and whining through her First Rut. 

Finn had held her and talked her through it and when her cock had finished growing and her instincts had taken over Finn had held her still as she had thrust into him. 

Without the knot suppressed by the drugs in the ventilation system, her rut lasted for days. Finn had held her and comforted her had understood her body's demands. After that, it had been easy to love him. 

No one had ever loved her before, he had become her family. Her safe port in a storm. Or rather her safe place when Marisa became violent. 

Coming back to herself, Raven sighed and carefully pulled away from Abby. She didn't want too but she was unsure about what reaction she would get once the exhausted omega woke up. 

Shifting around she pulled open the drawer beside her cot. She had everything arranged to accommodate her injury. Everything she needed to clean herself and dress was as close to her cot as she could manage. Standing she groaned, the ache in her leg was worse than normal.

She finished pulling a clean pair of boyshorts and jeans on when she looked down at Abby. The omega was laid on her stomach, naked her skin fairly glowing with only a tiny portion of the sheet covering her rear. 

Raven felt her chest constrict at the flash of desire and affection she felt for the doctor. She recalled with perfect clarity, the tight ring of muscle clenching over her knot, how the older omega had ridden her, the slick wet glide of her muscles fluttering around Ravens cock, the way she tasted the way Abby moved the way she had moaned and screamed. 

Her fingers digging into Ravens skin. Raven realized suddenly she was breathing harder and her cock was stiff and standing at attention again. Damn.

Of course, that was the moment that Abby would wake up.

*********************************************

"All I'm saying is why do we have to go hunting now?" Clarked asked, she knew she was whining slightly but honestly. She was wet, she was tired and Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln had already killed two rabbits and a deer between them. 

"We need food Princess," Octavia explained. Ignoring Lincolns eye roll. Yes there was enough food at Camp at the moment and with their catch they could have left and returned to camp hours ago. But they, being everyone but Clarke was determined to avoid another skunk incident while Abby and Raven got their freak on. 

"No, you know what screw this. Its almost dark, we need to get back before Reapers or who knows what decides to roam about." Repositioning her rifle and bending to pick up the cord tying the rabbits together she turned back to camp.

Bellamy slipped over to O and Lincoln. "You think its been long enough?" 

"It should be, we've been gone 7 hours now Octavia." Lincoln said. He to was eager to return to Camp to eat and dig the stone from his boot that had been bothering him for the last hour. 

Octavia sighed in annoyance. Suddenly wishing she had brought a walkie to ask Jackson if the entire east wing of the Ark where Ravens quarters were located still smelled like a brothel. 

"Okay fine. It shouldn't be to bad at least." Octavia conceded and stepped to follow after Clarke as Bell and Lincoln each hefted an end of the branch holding the slain deer over their shoulder. Steadily they began following the path through the brush that the blonde omega had left. They were easily an hour away from camp when they heard it.   
Everyone stopped, it was voices shouting. Then crashing and an animalistic roar sounded through the night.

Lincoln immediately dropped his hold on the fallen deer and dove to Octavia who squeaked in shock and outrage as he hoisted her over his shoulder and began sprinting. "RUN! RUN NOW!" He shouted.

Clarke and Bellamy stood dumbly looking to the noise in the forest and back to the beta who was quickly disappearing into the trees. 

"CLARKE!" Bellamy exclaimed. "Isn't that Kane!?!" 

Turning she stared into the darkness before she could suddenly see two figures running through the thick brush. On the left, it was without a doubt Kane to the right a thin slender girl wearing dark face paint cradling her arm both bearing down on them at a shocking speed.

"RUN!" Kane shouted and just as she was about to they saw it. Tearing through the brush small trees shattering and being split with the force and strength was a giant monkey. Only it was unlike any monkey she had ever seen in her textbooks. Its hulking size and feral roar froze Clarke for a brief second before she realized Kane was grabbing an equally stunned Bellamy and the slight grounder girl was dragging Clarke by her arm. Run, got it.

Sprinting the four dodged fallen logs thick underbrush, fear and a new healthy respect for the evolutionary process spurred Clarke through the trees and just as she was going to turn and follow Kane and Bellamy down the cleared trail to Camp Jaha another roar split the night and she nearly fell on her ass when a stone the size of her head thrown by the pissed off monkey beast shattered into a tree just in front of her face, gasping she turned and grabbed grounder girl and pulled her further into the brush. 

"Don't stop running!" Clarke shouted as if it really needed to be said.

It seemed to follow them for miles, the sounds of shattering timber, the way the ground seemed to shake and the almost continuous roaring kept her adrenaline pumping until they couldn't run any longer. Skidding to a halt, she almost fell over the cliffs edge as the grounder slammed into her. 

Looking down at what had to be a few hundred feet drop at least into a furiously speeding river she looked helplessly to the Grounder beside her. 

"What do we do?" Clarke asked, stupidly. 

She knew the answer of course but she didn't know how to swim, she passionately hates heights but becoming monkey chow isn't on her list of things to do today.

The grounder didn't look much better. A large portion of her face was covered in black paint, a large gash split the side of her forehead and was bleeding oily black blood steadily while startlingly green eyes were wide and darting frantically at the tree line. 

The creature was getting close enough that Clarke to see the tops of trees shaking wildly. Another roar broke the silence and Clarke gripped the Grounder and threw them both off the cliff.

As the raging rapids came closer and closer Clarke decided this may not have been her best idea. 

**********************************************

Abby sat up, firmly ignoring all the thoughts and insecurities running through her head. Her heat was over, there was no reason not to get up and leave. And what? Thank Raven? 

She found she didn't want to, though, studying the athletic muscular woman standing in front of her, naked except for the faded jeans and seemed to be pushed to their limits by her sizable erection. 

Her eyes smirked and traveled up over Ravens flat stomach, her full breasts tipped with small brown nipples. A small birthmark rested on her shoulder, and when Abby's eyes met Ravens she flushed. 

The way the alpha was looking at her made her feel as though she was in her heat again. Unconsciously her legs spread slightly, Raven purred at the sight taking a small step forward. 

Raven went to sit back beside Abby again when the doctor put a gentle but halting hand on her stomach, nervous suddenly that she had overstepped somehow Raven froze and then jerked when Abby massaged her cock through the jeans. 

"Abby what...?" Raven choked out. She reached out and balanced herself on Abby's shoulders.

"Just, let me." Abby whispered firmly dragging the feel of her palm up the length. Raven hissed. Her hips thrust forward. 

Abby unbuttoned the jeans and immediately Ravens length fell free. It was bigger than she recalled. However, she'd hardly been able to focus during her heat. 

She reached up and wrapped her hand around it, the length throbbed harshly in her hand and as she lowered her mouth to the tip she couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as she realized she hadn't ever expected to be performing this particular activity again. 

Raven bit her lip and growled at the first feel of Abby's tongue flicking against her slit and swallowing her head. Her head dropped back and she moaned as the omega suddenly slid half her length into her mouth her hand stroking and teasing her testes, occasionally sliding up and massaging the base which with enough stimulation would become a knot, unable to stop herself from thrusting Raven slid her fingers into Abby's hair and thrust deeper into the doctors mouth, struggling to control herself as Abby sucked her harder, her hands wrapped around Ravens hips and gripping the alphas ass pulling her deeper. 

Choking back a cry Raven started thrusting harder, deeper into Abby's mouth. She shuddered and moaned as her thrusts became more forceful and she could feel a throbbing pressure begin, heralding her impending orgasm. She whined and tried to pull out of the doctor's mouth but Abby simply gripped her ass tighter and before Raven really understood what was happening she felt her tip slide deeper into Abby's throat and the realization that she had taken all of her. She had wanted to take all of her. The delicious way Abby moaned and the vibrations teased her, she couldn't stop as she thrust harder and deeper as her cock pulsed unleashing the thick warm streams of come down the doctor's throat.  
"Abby!" Raven cried her leg nearly buckling under her.

Abby moaned and swallowed, Raven was surprisingly sweet and she decided she liked the taste of the girl. However, given that Alphas tended to come in large quantities she pulled back releasing the softening shaft even as it continued to pulse small streams of come onto her chest. 

"I should go. I need to check the clinic. When your free, come find me and maybe we could have dinner...okay?" Abby asked suddenly nervous. Raven hadn't seemed to hear her, her eyes growing darker and seemed to be focused entirely on Abby's chest.

After several tense minutes, Abby received a tense nod as Raven stepped aside. She pretended not to see the way Raven grabbed the dresser for balance as she stood and dressed. 

*************************

Octavia paced just inside the perimeter of the compound, the guards once she and Lincoln had returned were on full alert. The electrified fence was turned up to maximum power. The constant whirring of electricity was annoying her more by the minute but she refused to budge until she saw her friends and Bellamy. 

Lincoln had actually snarled at her when she had attempted to leave the camp and backtrack. 

Stopping when through her agitation she caught a strong scent of alpha she turned toward the ark wreckage and despite the situation she smiled when she saw Abby discreetly all but hugging the wall as she left the fallen east wing to make her way to the south wing that held her quarters and the clinic. 

Lincoln had gone looking for her initially when they'd gotten back but upon realizing she was still 'occupied' they'd decided to wait. At the moment they weren't sure what too tell Abby anyway. 

"There's someone there!" A guards voice suddenly broke the tense silence. Spinning back around she sighed in relief when she saw Bell and Kane running through the tree line towards them. 

Looking beyond them, she whined nervously when she didn't see Clarke.

********************************************

Sputtering and coughing as Clarke dragged herself out of the water she sat down, exhausted. Looking around when she realized the grounder wasn't with her she groaned and stood. Hissing as pain flared up from her left ankle. She walked back up the rivers bank until she spotted the prone body several yards up. 

Sighing she made her way over and knelt by the stranger. Turning her onto her back Clarke cleared the long brown hair from her face, the black paint had all but been washed away and Clarke was startled at how beautiful she was. 

Looking up and around them, Clarke realized it was too dark to try to travel anymore tonight.

They would have to make camp. 

Grunting as she attempted to pick the unconscious girl up she ignored the pain in her ankle and carried the far heavier than she looked grounder further inland before stopping in a small clearing. 

Sitting down on a fallen tree she dug into her jacket for her fire kit. Sighing in relief she pulled it out and in no time had a decent fire started.

She huddled closer to the grounder and checked her pulse and did an exam, there were no obvious injuries and she saw no sign of a concussion or internal bleeding so she resolved to wait. 

Discreetly she slipped the safety off on her pistol.

Just in case. 

TBC


	7. Diplomacy gone horribly, horribly wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to add this into the last chapter but totally forgot. Again thanks for all the kudos and comments you guys are the best.

Clarke huffed and eyed the unconscious grounder. 

She was still passed out and when Clarke noticed the untreated gash sluggishly bleeding again. She carefully stood, biting her lip at the ache that shot up her leg. She knew she had likely sprained it during what she was already referring to as 'The marathon against monkey death' in her head. 

Taking her LED flashlight from her coat pocket, she had never been more thankful to Harper for sewing in extra pockets with zippers into the lining of her coat. She pressed the button, relieved that the waterproof stamp wasn't just for show.

Carefully scanning the fallen timber in front of her she knew it was unlikely that she would find what she was looking for. In the first fevered weeks of landing, when they had all still been equal parts terrified and awed by the new alien landscape Wells had shown her some basic plants and insects that could be used as first aid. 

She hadn't said so at that point but it had been clear to her at least that the council hadn't actually expected them to survive. They had sent them down to the ground with no suppressants, enough first aid to last 20 people a month tops. Enough clean water and water filters to last barely a week. Of course, AFTER Octavia heat they had accidently discovered the smuggled suppressants that had her mother's scent all over them. 

YES! she exclaimed inwardly, crawling on the log was a tiny line of ants. She had used them occasionally for the more minor injuries at the dropship saving the actual first aid supplies for more serious wounds.

The small ants were black, their pinchers were thick and needle sharp. When pressed into human tissue the pinchers would lock and when Clarke twisted the bodies free....gross...but instant stitches!

Excitedly she quickly gathered up six of them and limped over to the reclined grounder. Putting her flashlight in her mouth she carefully pressed the flesh together and took an ant and pressed it to the torn flesh as soon as the pinchers locked she twisted the body free and repeated the action. 

When she was done and the wound was closed she leaned back and realized the grounder was staring at her. Forest green eyes stared at her unblinking. Clarke dropped the flashlight from her mouth and smiled. 

"Your awake. That's a good sign." Clarkes smile faltered as the grounder she now scented as an alpha stared at her unresponsive. Seriously it was like having a conversation with a statue.

"Are you in pain?"

Nothing.

"My name is Clarke." 

Nothing.

Leaning back Clarke studied the grounder. She was an alpha, she vaguely recalled her mom saying something about female alphas having a denser musculature giving them a typically leaner appearance while male alphas carried their musculature and tended to be bulkier. 

Her clothes were mostly composed of leather and thick canvas. A bulky shoulder cuff was attached to one shoulder and a red sash hung from it, it was torn and ragged. Probably from the unexpected swim. She was clearly a warrior. And according to Lincoln, Grounder warriors speak English. 

"I know you understand me. I'm just trying to help." 

The grounders eyes narrowed. Okay, so not a statue.

"You threw me off a cliff." She growled. 

Clarke huffed and shrugged. " Well, it was either that or let you get smashed to a bloody pulp." 

The green eyes flashed and narrowed further. 

"....I'm sorry?" Clarke asked, although not sorry at all. 

"Alexandria." The grounder said after glaring at Clarke a bit longer.

"Hello, Alexandria. Now, does anything else hurt?"

"Everything hurts. But I suppose that happens when one falls from a great distance." 

Clarke bristled. "I saved your life, typically the proper response is thank you." 

Alexandria's head tilted, she was studying her curiously. Clarke sighed and moved back to sit beside her against the log.

Staring blankly into the fire. She almost missed the muttered "Thank you." 

Smiling she refused to look at the alpha again. She felt like she was staring at the strange girl. 

"HOOT HOOT" Jerking in fright Clarke pulled her pistol and frantically searched what little she could see in the darkness. She had had enough of earth wildlife for the day thank you very much. 

Alexandria flinched startled by the skai girls sudden movement. Klark of the Skaikru was scanning their surroundings with wide-eyed panic. So not only was she impulsive and as graceful in her movements as a dying moose she scared easier than a pup. Rolling her eyes she decided to try and put her at ease.

"It is just the night birds."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know its not some weird hooting bear mutant?" Clarke's finger itched over the trigger. Her mind racing, she had studied biology with the rest of her class. And there had been nothing to suggest two-headed deer or giant enormous gorillas with boundary issues. Or Acid fog....so yes she knew that the animal responsible for the hooting was probably an owl but really how could they be sure. What if it was like the enormous loch ness thing that had bitten Octavia. 

"Hoot Hoot" That had come from her left, whirling she panicked and in what was probably her worse offense to date she fired. 

"Aaaghhh." Alexandria clutched her shoulder and fell over. "JOK. BRANWADA!" 

"Oh...crap." Clarke stuttered flipping the safety back on she rushed to kneel down beside the fallen grounder and pressed onto the bullet wound. This was just not her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also i added chapters 6 and 7 within a few hours together so if any of you are a bit confused about whats going on thats wassup. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not another chapter im afraid,ive got the Doc/mechanic aspect all worked out and ive decided im going to include Anya and Aden as well. Just planning to tweak the ABO aspect a bit.

Okay so 2 options. Trying not to give anything away but im stuck on the direction to take with Clexa in this. Mainly there are 2 options, essentially option 1 will eventually reveal Aden as Lexas super secret son OR if i choose to tweak the ABO verse hell be her brother.

And yes there will be Doc/Mechanic babies for sure. 

Thoughts?


	9. technical difficulties

fried my keyboard. i shouldnt be allowed to use electronics. i promise to post asap. in the meantime thank you for reading.


	10. Developments and horomones Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for external keyboards!!!!
> 
> This is Part 1 of this chapter and I hope to have Part 2 up after work tonight. Thank you for all the kudos, input and comments. As well as your patience! 
> 
> You guys rock!

Raven heard about Clarke going missing within minutes of arriving for her shift in engineering only hours after Abby had left her. After loitering around her quarters torn between indecision over her impromptu dinner plans with the Chancellor and several internal arguments as to why it would probably just be better if they put what had happened behind them she had finally buckled under her Alphas insistent growls that Abby was hers.

But no, Abby was Abby's. 

She did not have a claim on her. 

Thankfully the sharp insistent pain of her knot had distracted her enough that she hadn't bitten a mating claim into the omegas neck. So here she was, in fresh coveralls and due to the utter lack of working showers covered in enough scent neutralizer to knock over an entire horde of Rut addled Alphas. 

The idea of another Alpha smelling Abby's sweet omega scent on her made her possessive instincts both downright gleeful and possessive. She had to assume it was because of Abby's omega status. She hadn't felt this possessive or territorial about Finn and he had smelled like he'd outright bathed in Clarke's scent when she had landed. 

At the time she had simply written it off as the 100 being in such close quarters. 

Obviously, she had been wrong. 

Desperately trying to focus on the engine and warp coils she needed to fix.

Anything to ignore the insistent call that she needed to stay close to the Doctor. 

Following a Rut or heat, it wasn't common for couples or mated pairs to be away from one another. The instinctual need to reaffirm the scent marking made separation intolerable.

She also vaguely recalled that it helped ensure any pups conceived wouldn't be overwhelmed and lost by competing suitors for the same omega or beta. 

The conception and successful birth of a child relied heavily on the parent's physical proximity and continued mating throughout gestation. 

Without the presence of both parents, the risk of birth defects and miscarriages almost doubled. It all boiled down to a lot of medical jargon about hormones and chemicals but there wasn't any chance that they had conceived. Abby had the contraceptive device just like every other female on the Ark and they weren't a couple. Or mated. Or even remotely going in that direction. This had just been two friends helping each other out because biology was a sonavabitch. So no, not mates.

'You could be...' her alpha growled stubbornly. 

"Raven?" Sinclairs voice broke through her mental fog and she realized she had somehow ended up at her work station and had her favorite wrench gripped white knuckled and she had definitely been growing. 

"Im sorry Sinclair, umm well is there anything that needs to be fixed before I start on the refrigeration engine?" Raven managed, barely to get that out without any detectable note of Alpha hostility. 

Grateful that for the first time in a week she didn't want to force the older Alpha to his knees in a dominance display. 

"No, its just...shouldnt you be in the med bay?" 

Frowning in confusion. "No, my...its over. Everything's back to normal. I just want to get back to work." Raven zeroed in, instantly identifying a small panel of fuses that needed replacing. 

"Okay, but i mean...with what happened with Clarke. Its not my business but shouldn't you be with Abby?"

Head snapping up she glowered at her superior. "What happened with Clarke!?!" Raven growled. Stalking closer she spun around to face Wick who was looking at them with wide eyes. 

"Shes missing. It's been almost two days." Sinclair said levely barely moving away in time for Raven to stalk past him and towards the direction of the med bay. 

"Was that the best time to tell her?" Wick asked coming to stand beside Sinclair looking at the retreating form of his friend. 

"Why would it matter." 

"Abby hasn't cleared Kane yet." 

"...ohh." 

*******************

"Okay, all done. Try not to move it to much. I dont have any more clean bandages." Clarke said carefully inspecting the wrapped shoulder and the sling she had fastened out of her shirt. 

The chaos of the night before still played heavily in her mind. The ever serious Alpha snarling and growling at her as she had none to gently tried to stop the bleeding. As well as drastically expanding her vocabulary of grounder swear words the wound hadnt been fatal. 

A through and through thank God. 

The bullet hadnt hit any nerves or bone and if kept clean should heal fairly quickly. 

"You seem to be a graet deal of trouble Klark kom Skaikru," Alexandria muttered gingerly putting her weight on the sling. 

"Yeah i know, I really am sorry." Clarke bit her lip and focused on gathering the soiled rags she would have to burn before they left camp. 

She missed the way the Alphas eyes briefly softened. 

"Did your kind truly come from the sky?" The Alpha asked after a few minutes of thoughtful silence.

"Yeah, we've been up there since the bombs fell. Honestly, everything has been an utter disaster since we landed." 

"Why didn't you just stay there?" Lexa eyed her curiously. For all her bumbling and stammering this omega seemed sincere. 

She was still obviously a walking disaster and the fact that she had survived thus far was nothing short of an outright miracle. 

"We couldnt, we were dying. Coming here...well we didnt know anyone else was alive and I think most of the adults expected we would die as well." 

"Instead your kru survives and you attack the ones already living here?" Lexa eyed her incredulously more so when the blondes head snapped back up and she growled softly. 

"We didnt attack anyone. It was an accident and then YOUR kind started picking us off like animals." The omega growled, her eyes bore into Lexas with all the confidence of an alpha. Her inner Omega smirked at the taken aback expression that Alexandria couldnt conceal right away.

"You are like stumbling children." Lexa snarled. 

"Yeah, well this stumbling child saved your life!"

"You also shot me!" Lexa snapped. 

"DID YOU NOT SEE THE SIZE OF THE KING KONG MUTANT YESTERDAY!" Clarke shouted.

Her temper flared, halfway through the morning her head had begun to throb and her body was incredibly sore. Of course falling off a cliff would do that. She was tired, this Alpha hadn't been anything but trouble. And not a thank you in sight aside from the utterance the night before. 

"I fucking saved your ungrateful ass!" Clarke snarled angrily shoving the annoying grounder. Her temper in full swing. 

Snarling Lexa grabbed the omegas collar and threw the arrogant girl to the ground and pinned her. Injured, dehydrated and hungry she was Leksa kom Trikru. Alpha of all Alphas. Heda keeper of the spirit and she would not be disrespected on her own land. Snarling at the shocked expression and quickly pinned the omegas wrist before it could go for her gun and snarled at her. 

"Thank you for saving my life from the pauna. My lack of gratitude is not that I am still alive because of you but because..." This skaikru person didnt know who she was. "My spirit would have been lost. My people, my...the ones I care for would not know what became of me. "

The grounders breath beat down on her face. The injured arm tucked against her, Clarke stared up. Transfixed and a little shocked when she realized Alexandria had the tiniest specks of gold in her forest green eyes. And her lips were sinfully full even when pulled into a snarl. 

Mutely she nodded struggling to focus as her migraine radiated down her spine and sent off tiny fissures of heat. Suddenly her years as the omega daughter to the most proficient Surgeon the Ark had in twenty years came raining down on her and her eyes snapped open. She hadnt meant to close them and she shoved the Alpha away as she realized what this meant. Alexandria let her up and scrambled away looking at her in confusion. 

She was alone in the wilderness with some strange Alpha. An Alpha who had a serious attitude problm and was a stranger. And she was having her first heat.

Oh no. 

 

***************

TBC

As always any input is welcome.


	11. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your reviews! This is just a filler chapter and im so glad this story has so many fans. You guys are the best!

Raven burst through the doors of the clinic probably with more force than necessary...okay...definitely more force than necessary. The instant that she did she saw Abby standing in the far corner with her back to the entrance and Raven froze.

The older omega stood performing her tasks. Apparently on Kane, as she ran the bio injury scanner across his abdomen Raven took the opportunity to drink in the sight of the doctor seemingly undeterred by the news that Raven had heard. Of course, she knew it was bullshit. Clarke was missing.

Before Raven had ever learned anything else about the omega doctor. Even on the Ark when she had been the eccentric surgeon who saved a beta boy in the Mecha station who developed an allergy to the artificial oxygen using what had been deemed unauthorized means. 

When she had been the surgeon who had single-handedly devised a cure when an ancient virus had broken out spreading across all 12 stations so rapidly no one could have possibly been prepared. Abby had researched endlessly for days until the vaccine for an ancient illness only known as the 'flu' had been uncovered. Unfortunately not before it had killed ten people. And when this passionate omega had thwarted Nygel and forced Raven to launch to the ground herself. It was a previously unheard of situation and Raven had tried so hard the last weeks to forget how unbelievably beautiful Abby had been in those moments before Raven had climbed into the evacuation pod. 

The truth was Ravens generation seemed to be filled with both male and female genders who had the capacity of contributing to the ever-growing needs of the community they had been born into. 

However, Abigal Jefferson or Abigal Griffin as she had become after her marriage to Jacob Griffin was a legend. Her achievements crossed countless fields. She was a female omega from a working class family who had risen to surgeon and administrative leadership levels within the clinic only then to be elected to the council and ultimately to be elected Chancellor upon its shocking arrival to Earth. All of this Raven knew. 

She never stopped being impressed by Abby. How could she? The tall lean chestnut haired woman was impressive. Her confidence and poise lent Raven time to reign in her emotions so that ideally whenever she looked at the omega she wouldn't be tempted to mate her. 

God, just the thought of that had Raven reeling. The day that she had spent inside this omega. Knotted to her, Raven wanted to snarl and bear down on the doctor. To growl and warn any other contenders away. Abby was hers even if she wasn't ready for a mate she was even less ready for Abby to bond with someone else. 

She was wrong, she was mistaken. As she silently watched Abby complete her diagnosis of Kane Raven had to force herself to bite back snarls more than once. This strong older Alpha was on the receiving end of Abby's attentions and it galled Raven to be keeping quiet about it. 

Not to mention he had permanently scarred Abby's back in a fit to exert authority over her. Raven couldn't be convinced it had been anything different. The alpha had been threatened. Threatened by an omega and instead of allying himself with Abby he had had her flogged. Raven seethed recalled in perfect clarity the puckered scars adorning Abby's back. 

After several minutes Abby seemed to sense her presence and turned to face Raven and smile. Raven nearly stumbled at the brilliance that lit up her omegas face. 

"Raven, It's good to see you." Abby smiled, her eyes seems dark and tired and Raven could see her mouth was set in a heavy grim line aside from the greeting smile. Raven instantly knew she was trying to downplay her nerves over Clarke's disappearance. 

"You too...what happened to Clarke?" Raven asked stepping closer, struggling not to pump out pheromones and cloak the doctor. At least not while the Council chair holder was present. With his damn shirt off. Raven wanted to punch him....

***********************

Abby bit her cheek as she handed Marcus his shirt. The jealous possessive claim on Ravens face was as clear as day. And even if she didn't seem to understand the breeding pull Raven was still here. Marcus huffed and pulled his dark t-shirt over his head as he stood to grumble all the while. 

Abby was suddenly incredibly grateful for Ravens presence. When she had received word of Clarke's absence. That it was truly unintentional and her daughter was lost. Abby had craved the mechanic's presence beside her as if she was her daughter's sire. 

She had resorted to a lifetime of breathing exercises and submitting fully to her works demands to keep her distracted as she allowed Finn, Bellamy, Lincoln and Octavia to sneak off the camp to attempt to find a trail or at least an indication of what happened to Clarke. 

Abby was certain she would not survive if her daughter was lost to her. Clarke was young. So very young, an exceptional leader despite Abby's misgivings to be sure but she had taken care of the 100 and the Ark refugees almost effortlessly since her return. 

Abby recalled clearly the night they had pulled Clark's mud covered form from the woods just outside the gate, she had smelled faintly of blood, metal, and death. Abby would never forget the relief she had felt envelop her as she had pulled Clarke's filthy body tight to hers and inhaled her scent. Joyous in the return of her pup. Everything had been worth it. Every broken rule, every over the top violation. Abby knew without a doubt that they had all been required to reunite her with her daughter. And now the girl was missing. 

If she believed Marcus it was thanks to a rather oversized Ape. Abby had studied wildlife biology extensively as she had attended college. She honestly was surprised the notion that the wildlife would have evolved over the last century could be a surprise to anyone. 

Raven was here, she wanted the newly familiar scent pressed to her. She wanted Raven to touch her, to kiss her. To hold her until word of Clarke reaches them.

Sighing in relief when Raven crosses med bay and wraps her arms around her holding her so tightly its almost a struggle to breathe. Abby feels her eyes burn with unspent tears as Raven buries her face in her neck, going so far as to firmly bite Abby's scent gland. 

Granted not hard enough to start the mating bond but hard enough that the omega knows her alpha is staying. Abby feels her body go limp in her alphas arms. Noting vaguely that Kane had left the clinic as Raven presses her to the exam table. Her teeth still latched like a vice on Abby's mating gland. 

Moaning Abby rubs her hands in gentle circles across Ravens back wrapping one leg over her hips she tangles her fingers into Ravens hair until shes able to direct Ravens mouth to hers and lets her lips sink into the alphas.


	12. Moving forward at a snails pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby starts to see Raven, Clarke and Lexa brush on the subject of Clarkes heat. Kinda...barely. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments. Im so happy to continue this story. Btw, Clexa lovin comin up in the next couple chapters!

Abby came awake slowly, blinking in confusion she groaned as she sat up on her elbow and rubbed her eyes with her hand. Feeling clearer headed and seeing more clearly she looked around her surroundings to determine she was in her room on her bed. 

Only with a lot less room than she was accustomed. Turning behind her she unconsciously smiled at the sleeping Alpha. Raven was curled around her, her naturally higher body temperature causing a light sheen of sweat to cover her face and arms. 

Thinking back to earlier in the day Abby recalled giving Markus his final physical since he returned. Four cracked ribs and a partially healed cut on his wrist were the extents of his injuries. 

She had been tempted to give him an additional head exam as he had explained the circumstances of his reunion with the Arkers and Clarkes disappearance into the brush with the Grounder Commander. 

The Commander who was in Markus's own words "The strongest damn Alpha he had ever encountered" he had of course flushed and looked away shamefully when Abby had lost all decorum and snarled at him so loudly that he had resorted to exposing his neck. 

She knew that if another Alpha had been present he would have likely tried posturing further against submitting to an omega, however, she did not give a damn. He was the strongest Alpha they had on the council and he had failed to grab a young omega who was in harm's way, more importantly, HER young omega. Her pup, Clarke had already proven instrumental in there very basic understanding of survival on the ground and he had let her slip away.

More importantly, Clarke for all her strength and pure dumb luck was still an omega from a younger generation and protecting her should have been the main priority. It certainly had been in the case of Lincoln and Octavia, granted they were mate bonded however Abby failed to see how such a distinction had so utterly passed Markus's attention to detail. To save a fertile omega was supposed to be instinctive, and Abby had nearly sedated him into a coma just to avoid having to deal with his incompetence and pitiful regretful eyes. 

TBC!

That had been the moment that Ravens scent had surrounded her, the spicy soothing pheromones had instantly calmed her. Something that both annoyed and pleased her. She didn't want to be calm, she wanted to snarl and rage at the flowing darkness of the wilderness outside the camp and grab SGT Miller and the guards and go march into the woods after her willful clumsy pup. 

**************************

Lying down again she settled into Ravens sleeping arms, she knew she needed to get up and assess the clinics needs before examing the camp reports before hearing any status reports from the ragtag search team searching the woods for her. 

However the only thing at the moment that seemed to even slightly improve her mood over Clarke's disappearance....with the "strongest alpha on the ground" was Ravens sleek firm arms wrapped around her as the younger Alpha snored softly. 

Abby smiled and enjoyed the comforting embrace, she could barely admit to herself how soothing Ravens hold was. She had always felt boxed in and trapped in Jakes embrace but as guilty as it made her feel she enjoyed the younger Alphas warm hold. 

Smiling as she felt her breathing fall into rhythm with Ravens Abby decided to let her body rest an additional hour at least. The crazy odd hours she had been keeping since her heat had ended and Clarkes disappearance had utterly drained her. Lying in Ravens arms seemed to be the perfect cure, she stubbornly ignored why that may be as the Alpha tightened her grasp and muttered tiredly, nuzzling the omegas neck. 

**************************

"Whats your favorite thing to do in your free time?" Clarke asked, agilely stepping over a thick protruding root crossing the uncleared path they were trekking. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I enjoy sparring. It is important to keep in peak condition" Alexandria said keeping a careful distance behind the younger omega. 

"That's all you like? No music, Art, or whatever else?" Clarke asked incredulously. "Arent you allowed to enjoy anything else?" 

"Of course, I just haven't much time for it. Of course, if I could...I like to travel. To go somewhere new, where I am a stranger. There's nothing like it." Lexa couldn't stop the smile that lit up her face as she momentarily let her imagination run wild with images of places she ahd been as well as places she had only spied in Titus's 'sacred' texts. The 'National Geographic" series were her favorite. 

Clarke 'hmm'd as she studied the Alphas almost serene expression. She turned her attention to the trail ahead of her. The path was uncut but clear enough to navigate. Since the impromptu appearance of her heat they had been steadily following the river bed back up stream. 

Aleksandria had been horrified at the first reveal of Clarkes condition. 

****  
4Hours Earlier  
****

"What....whats wrong with you?" Lexa choked out, the sudden aggression and thickening of Clarke kom Skaikru's scent had overwhelmed her.

It made her senses clog and slow, her vision had narrowed and all she could feel was the stiffening ache of her muscles and it wasnt until her trousers had begun to feel suffocating that Lexa had gotten it, had understood. 

This skaikru person was in heat. This OMEGA was in heat. 

Of course, she was, of all the possible ways her life could be interrupted this Omega was achieving in ways that she was certain that Kwin Nia kom Azgeda would love to take note.

Lexa's vision turned red and hot at the edges and she was fighting the urge to bear the girl to the ground and knot her as quickly as nature would allow. 

"My...its nothing. Just ignore it." Clarke spat. Already edging away and looking out the corners of her eyes for any obvious escape routes. 

"Ignore it! Your in your mating cycle! What in the Flames name are you doing exposed during your mating cycle!" Lexa snarled, almost kneeling as the panic rose in Clarke forcing her scent to adopt a more dominant signature to fight any unwanted attentions. 

"It wasn't on purpose okay! I've never had it before!" Clarke shouted, embarrassed and shivering even as she pulled her jacket tighter around her and tried to decide how much farther the river was from where they were camped. If she could just make it into the rapids before the Alpha caught her...

"That is not possible, you are not a whelp. You are at least 19 years old, and if you were a late presentation you would not be as...'well formed' as you are." Alexandria snarled, stalking closer. 

Clarke knew she was right, on occasion Omega females on the Ark presented rarely after the age of 15 and when they did they were always coltishly built, all knees and elbows until their omega hormones matured.

The cloying sweet scent of Clarke's omega filled her senses so thoroughly that even as she tried to snuff them out she couldn't.

They enveloped her, causing her fingers to stiffen into claws, her muscles to tense and ready with the instinctive urged to dominate the omega and her cock pressed insistently against her pants. Hot streaks of fire raced down the Alphas spine as she stalked closer to the blonde omega. 

Mental images of the hot wet silk that would swallow her knot and breed her pups spurred her on until she had Clarke pressed against some nameless rock face and she buried her mouth against Clarke's scent gland tasting the heady scent of the girl's pheromones.

Clarke moaned and wound one hand into Lexa's braids, her hips canting against the Alphas. Humming in discontent as she reached into her jacket pocket and before the Alpha had a clue she tazed her as quickly as she could. 

"Things are different on the Ark..." Clarke whispered as the Alpha fell to her knees and Clarke sprinted on wobbily legs up the river.


	13. Wilderness and Car Lots 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 has been redone! I wasnt happy with it so i redid it, so before moving onto chapter 14 it may be good to reread it. Thank you for your comments and critiques!

They had been walking for what felt like ages, Clarke sighed heavily. Yes, she was still incredibly entranced by their surroundings, the never-ending trees. The natural water, water that hadn't been composed in labs but honest to god water. Fruits and vegetables that grew wild. Who could have imagined?But after so many days lost in the wilderness, she was shocked to find she missed the sterile structures of the Arks ruins. The familiarity of the cold metal panels, even the scent of the artificial oxygen. 

However, as much as she yearned for....home? She couldn't discount the beauty of her surroundings. She had dreamed of the ground, the endless trees, the blooming flowers, the crash and rushing sound of the rivers. Oceans...she was told that nearly the entire planet was covered in water. She had never seen an ocean but she dreamed of it. She could only imagine what an endless expanse of water truly looked like. 

All of this she had stopped and noticed so many times. However this time, during this particular trek she noticed none of these things. All she could focus on was the semi-painful way that her clothes clung to her. The way her hair which had grown sweat slicked stuck to her skin and irritated her neck, the way her muscles ached, her pussy throbbed and clenched constantly producing wet heat more and more noticeable with every step she took. 

Her rampant hormones and heated condition forced attentions to that. It seemed so entirely strange that while they SHOULD be frantic over no drinking water, over no steady food sources...no they had become increasingly concerned over the severity of Clarkes growing heat. After tazing the Alpha, an action Clarke had to chalk up to the impulsivity that a heat brought out in an omega, she honestly didn't have a better excuse. Alex had chased her down in no time at all.

*******************************  
3 Hours Prior  
*************

Clarke panted as she pushed her aching muscles through the sorer exhaustion they felt. After minimal nutrition, the last few days and the added stress of her first heat her body was weak and in pain from the lack of calories.

She had somehow convinced herself that she could be a weak beta, it had been so many weeks since they had landed and she was among the last of the omegas that hadn't gone through their 'first' heat. She was terrified of the prospect, he had even gone as far as sleeping with Finn hoping it would divert or minimize her bodies natural functions. 

Clearly, no such luck. 

Bursting through a patch of bushes she froze and smiled wildly when she recognized the faint outline of Mt Weather on the horizon. Grinning she took a step just as her senses registered the scent of Alex, of an impossibly strong Alpha, just as said Alpha collided with her the taller leaner girls muscular frame throwing Clarke to the ground. 

Clarke gasped when Alex's hands encircled her wrists and pinned them over her head Clarke quickly realized that Alex had her in an optimal position for mating. 

Clarke's arms were pinned, her legs now were wrapped around the Alphas waist and at least one throbbing part of Alex was aware of this new position. Clarke bit her cheek at the heated look that the older girl was giving her, her eyes were almost electric with their ferocity as they swept over the omega and before Clarke could react Alex plunged down and sealed her mouth to Clarkes, immediately Clarke moaned loudly, grinding against the Alpha, she had never imagined a kiss could be so soft and erotic. 

Alex's tongue teased her lips until Clarke couldn't help but open her mouth and allow entry, her heat thrummed hotter in her veins as she fought against the hold on her wrists desperate to pull the Alpha closer to further whatever action would end up with the Alpha knotted inside her. 

Whimpering when Alex suddenly released her wrists and she immediately grasped the thin shirt before sliding her hands under it to stroke the Alphas heated skin, moaning she exposed her neck and felt a surge of wetness explode between her legs when Alex growled and latched a possessive bite to her naked scent gland.

Clarke's legs tightened and ground up into the alpha when suddenly said alpha stopped. 

Alex's attention was suddenly on their surroundings and then Clarke caught the scent. A Reaper... 

**************************

Clarke was lost in her lust when Lexa's scent suddenly surrounded her in a cocoon and her weight became even heavier. Good lord, how heavy could the lean Alpha really be? The answer? Pretty heavy, especially with all that muscle. 

Alex stiffened suddenly before encircling Clarke's body and rolling them across the small clearing into the brush, concealing their presences under ferns and a variety of small bushes. 

Carefully she peeked through the ferns that Alex had them buried in and she clenched her jaw to stop any sound from escaping her prematurely.

It was a reaper, dressed in heavy bloodied furs the reaper snarled and moved gingerly away from them. 

Scarcely 15ft from them, the Reaper moved stiffly every step seemed to be agonizing although Clarke knew that if the Alpha Reaper sensed their presence it would be on them in seconds. Clarke stiffened when she realized that she knew who this reaper was. Anya. She had last seen Anya when they had parted ways outside Camp Jaha's gates. She had been so certain that Anya had died, clearly, she had been wrong. 

"Run." Alex hissed in her ear.

**********************************

They burst through the bush in a scattering of branches and leaves. Panting and gasping, struggling to pull in air into burning lungs. 

Her limbs felt useless and heavy as she forced her body to relax focusing on Clarke. 

She carefully surveyed their surroundings and made notes as she studied the trees and landmarks. They had escaped the reaper version of Anya by sprinting through the wilderness without a destination in mind.

As important as it's been to escape the Reaper, no...escape Anya's scent capabilities Lexa was suddenly apprehensive over there hurrying sprint deeper into the woods. 

They HAD been a day from Trikru territory, just behind the Mountain. Four days at the most from the SkaiKrus strange metal village that had fallen from the sky with the bulk of their people. Gasping she held her right arm against her attempting to ease the pain from the wound Klark had inflicted on her their first night together she was suddenly struck with the loss of her Fos. 

Her best friend, her teacher, her family. Onya Kom Trikru had been her confidant for over a decade, she had been at her side when she had killed her first man in battle, when she had received the title of Heda, when she had fallen in love with Costia, when she had received word of Costias death and when Lexa had realized in the war tent deep in Azgeda territory that the pup that Costia had carried and birthed just before her death was, in fact, hers. She had a son. Onya was one of three people in the world that were aware of Adens true parentage, and now she was an animal. Lexa wanted to howl for the injustice of it all. 

Lexa suppressed her rage as she sighed and took a mental inventory of the empty space they had stumbled into. 

The wide open sky exposure seemed to be enough to tempt the heat addled omega to tilt her face back and soak up the exposed sunlights rays. Lexa froze when she realized how the sunlight illuminated the golden streaks of Clarke Kom SkaiKru's hair.

The growing and tempting scent of her heat in that moment seemed inconsequential.

But the way that the sunlight illuminated Clarke's skin and hair...magnificent.

This girl was such a contradiction to the reports shed received in Polis. This was not a warrior or a tyrant. She was simply a beautiful girl. Lexa knew that perhaps her leader, the one responsible for the slaughter of her 300 warriors in a ring of fire was perhaps a monster but this girl was not. She was undoubtedly a living breathing beacon for trouble but a tyrant?No.

Lexa realized she was growling as she surveyed the empty courtyard that they found themselves in, it seemed to be only occupied by the skeletons of cars, trucks and RV's. In the century that the vehicles had sat neglected wild moss and foliage had grown rampant over the vehicles. Years of disuse leaving the engines and motors in abject disrepair. 

Clarke can't stop the thought that Raven could likely restore and condition each of these vehicles into working condition again. She then growls at the thought of Raven, specifically of Raven and her mother...fucking Alphas. Of course, for the first time she understands first hand how an omegas heat could lead to uncharacteristic behavior. 

Clarke lazily walked through the short brush caressing her fingers across the thin moss that covered the abandoned vehicles.

Her senses and nerves were still frayed to the hypothetical bone, she was clearly not cut out for this wilderness survival stuff and the earlier encounter with the Reaper. Or to put accurately, the Alpha she had inadvertently screwed over, one Anya of the Tree Crew turned Reaper. 

Clarke felt tears burn her eyes as she tried to make sense of when the older Alpha had been taken. After everything, leaping off the dam, the race through the woods, the fight at the dropship and after Anya had narrowly dodged a gunshot, after all of that just to wind up a Reaper. Clarke barely liked the grounder and she was tempted to scream at the injustice. That whole ordeal despite the stoic and stony way that Alexandria was handling it tore Clarke to the bone. 

She wasn't fooled she had seen the way that Alex's face had frozen when she had seen, no...recognized Anya. Of course, they knew each other, they were obviously both warriors and from the same village. 

She had to get them out, her people, she had spent to much time arguing with the council, with the guards, with the 100 and waiting until her mothers 'sexy time' was over to argue with her as well. If that was what the Mountain was up too, now more than ever she had to save her friends. 

Panting she braced herself on one of the ancient sedans as she carefully combed out the snarls from her hair and determined the next step in the very very very rudimentary plan of having her people stuck in Mt. Weather returned. 

Turning slightly she stiffened as she took in Alexandria's appearance. 

The arm that should be in a sling hung loosely, the bullet wound in the fleshy part of her shoulder was bleeding sluggishly, every muscle was tensed and leaning towards her in a protective stance that was so very alpha... Clarke didn't understand it all except that judging from the Alphas narrowed gaze that seemed as if it wanted to burn through her, from the way Alex wasn't even attempting to hide the bulge in her pants every muscle seemed tense and ready to spring...Alexandria was somehow caught in the hot web of her heat.

Clarke really didn't know anything about power grabs simply that the Alphas muscles glistened and the alphas loose braids clung to Alexandria's face in disarray because of the earlier flight through the woods away from Anya.

Clarke cant help but force herself to remain still, her mind suddenly racing to the sex ed courses on the Ark for Omegas. She was at the peak of her heat and she knew it, she knew it was entirely inappropriate but she craved the Alphas cock, her knot, creamy wetness seeped down her inner thighs and her muscles ached and burned to feel the grounder thrusting into her. 

Clarke is lost in her thoughts, her heat had been growing by the day, they were currently five days in the wilderness and three days into her first heat. 

Clarke barely registers the Alpha striding to her, Alexandria bears down on her from behind. Effectively pinning one hand behind her neck and bending her over one of the ancient slowly rotting machines and grinds relentlessly against Clarke's firm muscular ass. Clarke moans and grinds back, huffing in frustration when she realizes that her pants are still firmly in place. 

Already panting Lexa winds her fingers into Clarkes hair and before Clarke can protest her heat rises within her lighting her body and skin on fire. Her pussy is throbbing and needy, clenching around nothing as she moans bending farther desperate for the rough possession of an alpha. No, of this Alpha. Of Alex, this Alpha would satisfy her heat, Clarke keened and arched her hips. 

Shes gasping as the impossibly strong alpha is grinding against her as her pearly white teeth are clamping down hard onto her scent gland. 

She keens again and moves her hips desperately against the hard bulge as she feels Alex snarl and push her pants down over her hips and when she feels a strong hand move to pin her neck down Clarke loses any notion of protest as she arches her back and presents to this viral strong alpha and at the first pass of Alex's cock stroking across her lips teasing her entrance Clarke whines and presses back insistently trying to force the head of Alex's cock into her. Fire and sparks race across her skin every time she feels Alex brush against her, her skin is surely burning and the ache to feel the Alphas cock splitting her open is overwhelming. 

Whining when the older girl seems to simply move against her.

Gasping when the thick head suddenly seemed to get caught against her opening Clarke pressed back keening in excitement as Alex reared up and slid inside her, growling and snarling as her thick cock slowly spread Clarke wider her juices and slick easing her penetration as Alex's hips snapped against the SkaiKru omegas driving her cock to the base forcing a guttural cry as Clarke ground down against her panting. 

Lexa snarled tangling her fingers in Clarkes hair slamming her hips into the omegas, again and again. Hard and deep, she tries to go slow, gentle even but her instincts won't let her, she can feel the way Clarke's walls are clenching around her, the way the omega is moaning and moving with her, she cants slow down she has to move. And she does, as her pace quickens more and more until she realizes her hips are slamming against the omegas so roughly that its causing the old car they're propped against to tremble, and she was gasping at the tight suffocating grasp the omega had on her cock, snarling she pounded harder and harder, the creaking of the ancient vehicle was minimized behind the sound if the squealing omega taking every inch of her cock. 

Lexa moaned and thrust deeper as she pressed more firmly to Clarke until every forceful thrust of her cock drew a tiny scream from Clarke and as she thrust faster and faster, slowly at first before driving harder and harder before she was pounding every inch of her frustration into the omega.

Soon Lexa finds herself caught up in the moment as every failed promise, every failed mating attempt with Costia, every moment she had spent alone since Costia's death. Every second she had felt alone and empty. Lexa clung to those moments as she slammed harder and harder, Clarke scratched clawing at the thick moss covering the hood and shrieked against the ancient car as Lexa slammed into her again and again without regard and as she pounded harder still she tried to slow in deference to the omega before Clarke snarled at her. "Don't you dare slow down. Fucking knot me you bastard." 

Lexa keened and moaned as she felt possessed as she pounded the willing omegas cunt every stroke of her knot nearly set her erupting her come into the omegas cunt until she was forced to slide her cock into Clarke and work her knot into her. Her eyes rolled at the sensation. The tight vaginal walls teasing her knot, trying to accept her had her growling as she pressed further insistently. she pushed and pushed carefully; to massage Clarke's clit and worry her neck with her teeth as she carefully worked the thickest part of her knot into her. Clark whimpered and screamed as her tight dripping pussy snapped closed over her. Clarke whimpered as Lexa carefully moved, thrusting and coming again and again inside her omega. Every hot jet of Alex's come felt searing to Clarke as she rhythmically clenched and relaxed around the rock hard knot that corked her entranced sealing their shared release inside her. 

The sensation was so foreign to Clarke, she needed the Alphas cock needed her knot. Clarke was moaning under the teeth clamped hard on her scent gland. Clarke was desperate to have those teeth pierce her gland to feel that knot pump a strong pup into her. 

Whining she slowly worked her pussy over the throbbing knot, moaning joyfully when the Alpha gripped her hips and began thrusting again into her slowly and carefully. 

The Alphas movements forced Clarke to brace herself onto the hood of the abandoned car as she bit her wrist and writhed around the pulsing knot as she came hot slick streams of her come coating the knot her screams rising in decibel as Lexa gripped her hips and steadily slammed into her harder and harder, the creaking and groaning of rusted metal went ignored by them both until Clarke suddenly screamed and squeezed harder and longer around Lexa than ever before and a screeching groan splits the otherwise silent night as a particularly brutal thrust from Lexa's hips snapped against the omegas forces the rusted frame of the car to snap and it suddenly collapsed to one side as Lexa continued to slam into Clarke harder and harder her knot moving only inches at a time until finally Lexa threw her head back and howled into the silence of the night emptying her knot in hot forceful jets into the omegas tight channel. 

TBC


	14. Knuckling under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wakes up in a compromising position
> 
> NSFW warning!

Raven swallowed and groaned as she came awake, she was warm and comfortable, the scent of a fertile omega filled her senses and she growled wrapping her arms tighter around the warm body tucked in front of her.

As she moved closer she felt her cock press lightly against warm wet heat, gasping softly she opened her eyes and blinked taking in her position. 

Curled around Abby her worn tank had ridden up settling just below her breasts and Abby was wearing an oversized T-shirt that had ridden up in a similar fashion revealing her apparently preferred commando status. Ravens cock gave a firm twitch at this realization, Abby's hips were arched back her arm tossed behind her over Ravens waist as the omega murmured and shifted closer to the younger alpha. 

Raven gasped and unconsciously gripped Abby's hip. She barely managed to restrain from pulling the thin material aside and sliding into the hot wet pussy teasing her head. Seriously she should get a medal for this. Biting back a dominant growl she pulled her hips away only to outright whimper when Abby mumbled in her sleep and turned over tucking herself against the younger alpha wrapping a bare thigh over Ravens hips forcing her back into the moist juncture between her legs. 

"Abby." Raven gasped out hoarsely. There was no way she was awake. The doctor had been exhausted, the second week of Clarke's disappearance was weighing on everyone especially Abby. 

Raven had been bringing her food every few hours and had had to resort to exerting her alpha dominance over the Chancellor to get her to eat the last few days. 

She had been sleeping in the bed with Abby every night since she had learned of Clarkes disappearance. They hadn't discussed it, she knew the effect they had on one another was likely due to the fact that they had mated during Abby's heat. Until Abby's next heat or until she took another partner to bed they would react heavily to one another. The thought of Abby with another alpha or beta forced a feral growl out of Ravens mouth before she could stop it, resulting in the omega in her arms whimpering in her sleep and arching her hips towards her brushing her wetness along the underside of Ravens cock.

Fuck she had to get out of here. The temptation to bite and start the bond was growing by the second. It was the initial stage of the mating bond, one that as long as they resisted mating again during the omega's next heat would weaken. 

There was a lot of romanticization of the mating bond, especially among the younger generation. The desire to find and seal a bond with the first bite was the 'dream' however it was an almost nonexistent occurrence. 

In reality forming a lifelong bond was difficult, exhausting and often times painful. And as strenuous as it was it was also the most passionate fullfilling experience many couples ever had. 

Of course, there were the few that managed to 'seal the deal' on the first or second try. Couples like Octavia and Lincoln, however typically it took five or six heats with the same couple to solidify the bond. It all came down to chemical and hormonal compatibility, something Raven was growing less and less concerned with by the second when she realized that Abby was grinding against her and had been for the last several minutes as she had mindlessly gripped her hips, realizing this Raven gasped and pushed her away causing Abby to sputter and wake up. Her long chestnut hair was a tangle around her face as she struggled to sit up and regain awareness. 

"I'm sorry, it was an accident I swear!" Raven stammered standing so quickly she forgot to put on her brace and promptly stumbled over on the ground.

Snarling in embarrassment she tried to find her footing when she realized Abby was kneeling beside her carefully examining her bad leg, out of embarrassment she snarled causing Abby to shrink before she gripped Ravens hair just above the nape of her neck and tugged, the alpha growled louder. 

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about but if you keep growling at me like that I'll never suck your cock again, got it?" Abby said, her eyes never wavering from Ravens.

Wait, what? That was an option? Raven quickly stopped her dominance noises and ignored the way Abby fairly preened at the quick obedience as she continued examing Ravens leg. 

"Your fine, nothing is sprained and you haven't seemed to have pulled anything. You didn't hit your head did you?" Abby asked already turning Ravens head side to side to inspect any possible damage. 

"No, no I'm fine i...I'm sorry I growled at you." 

"It's fine Raven, what were you doing, though? When i was asleep?" Abby asked suddenly aware of the thin shirt she was wearing riding up. Equally aware of the impressive bulge straining against the front of Ravens briefs. 

Sputtering, Raven pulled back " It was an accident we were sleeping and stuff happened and then I tried pulling back and you were...you...stuff just happened." 

Smiling at the obviously flummoxed Alpha Abby nodded. "Can you get rid of that?" She asked nodding towards the bulge, ignoring her own dull throbbing need that had been growing since before she had awoken. 

Blushing Raven nodded, " I just need my brace." Abby frowned in confusion. "You know, so I can go to my room?" 

Abby flushed and nodded "Just do it here." 

"...What?" Raven gasped out. The past two weeks had been an exercise in restraint on her part, achieved largely by her determination that what had happened during her Rut and Abby's heat would never happen again. 

"Here, get on the bed and take care of it. I won't look if you don't want me too." Abby said the last part seemed a bit forced if Raven was being honest however the hard throbbing pressure had grown worse as she digested what the omega was suggesting. 

Scrambling she pulled herself onto the bed and laid down as she determined whether she should pull the blanket over her lap or not Abby laid beside her and looked at her questioningly. 

"Should I leave for a bit?" Abby asked, her sweet cloying scent swept over Raven in waves and more surprising was the sharp scent of her arousal. 

The realization of that scent forced Ravens alpha to bare her teeth and snarl as she rolled over onto Abby pinning the omegas hands above her head with her forearm she pressed her forehead to Abby's as her hand reached between their bodies and pushed her briefs down her cock sprung out hot stiff and aching, her knot already half formed as she began a quick urgent pace stroking, rolling her thumb across the broad head moaning and growling as pre-come began running freely and Abby's scent grew thicker and the omega moved to wrap her legs around her waist Raven gasped and moved her hand quickly to the bed to brace herself as the wet heat of Abby's pussy slid alongside the underside of her shaft and she thrust faster, perfectly catching the omegas clit on the first try moaning when Abby moved effectively with her. Soon the omegas moans and cries drowned hers out as Abby gripped Ravens ass and pulled her tight before she shuddered and shrieked into the alpha's shoulder just before Raven snarled and her cock gave several rapid pulses as thick ropes of her release painted Abby's stomach and pussy. 

"Raven please...inside!" Abby moaned.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and input!


	15. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW Smut! Will be returning to plot in the next chapter. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Its awesome motivation.

Abby writhed under Raven moaning loudly when she felt the alphas cock twitch against her clit and warm come threaded across her stomach.

"Raven, please I need you inside." She gasped when Raven growled and leaned down and kissed her bruisingly, the first swipe of her tongue over Abby's lower lip asking permission for entrance had her whimpering as Ravens tongue toyed with hers. 

Honestly she should have more restraint than this , she wasn't in her heat. There was no hormonal imperative forcing her actions. However, the last several days worrying about Clarke, working nonstop in the clinic and in the camp, diverting Markus's wasteful tendencies with their meager supplies. 

The stress of all of that had only been subdued by Ravens steady comforting presence. 

Not to mention the fact that every time Abby caught a glimpse of the mechanics subtly muscled stomach it was all she could do not to mutter 'mercy' and whimper like a lovestruck pup.

Basically, she was done pretending she didn't want the alpha and to illustrate that point and plow through whatever reservations Raven might have Abby coaxed the alpha's tongue into her mouth and sucked rhythmically, Raven groaned and began grinding into her again, her cock still hard as ever her knot throbbed over Abby's clit and entrance forcing her to pull away and gasp when Raven growled and began pressing the broad tip of her cock against the opening moaning as she felt the copious juices that left Abby so unbelievably slick and ready.

Abby cried out as Raven suddenly slid into her completely stopping only when the top of her knot pressed insistently against her. Abby shook and tightened her legs over Ravens waist. 

"Sorry. Didn't. Not all at once." Ravens entire body was shaking in her arms probably from restraint. Keening Abby clenched rhythmically around the shaft inside her. Raven gasped and her hips gave a sharp jolt. 

"Do it, I want you inside me. All of you." Abby gasped arching her hips into Ravens stroking up and down her back. 

"Hurt you?" Raven bit out. Abby whined and shook her head. Rolling her hips into the alphas and clenching hard enough to draw a cry from Raven. 

Ravens control snapped and she began thrusting hard and fast. She gripped Abby's hips as the need to drive her knot into the omega became all consuming. 

Teasing her lips over the omega's jaw, down her neck, leaving small stinging bites over her collar and chest had Abby keening clutching Ravens head tighter still when Raven sucked her nipple into her mouth. 

Raven growled around the stiff nipple in her mouth when she felt Abby's first orgasm. The slick silken walls fluttering and spasming around her were impossible to ignore. 

Pulling away she ignored Abby's whine as she adjusted her hips and started massaging her partially formed knot into the omegas entrance. 

Abby arched her hips and held her thighs apart helping Raven work her way inside. She was desperate to feel Raven lose control, to fill her. again and again. 

Whining she arched her hips and couldn't look away as Raven was slowly grinding into her. She worried her lip and met every gentle movement. She didn't want gentle right now. 

Whining she locked her ankles behind Raven's back pulled the alpha close, moaning in delight when she felt Ravens cock give a hard twitch inside her when their sweat slickened bodies met. 

"I think it's to big. The knot." Raven gasped out, the way her voice stuttered had Abby's inner omega preening in delight. 

Abby rolled her hips testing the firm flesh that was throbbing against her opening the teasing sensation drew a growling moan from Raven and a series of whimpers from herself. 

"I want it." Abby gasped out when Ravens hips stuttered and she resumed her thrusting. 

She knew from her hazy memories of the last time Raven knotted her that the alpha was a heavy ejaculator. Her knowledge of their genders told her it was because of her age, however, the omega within her wanted the younger alpha to prefer her. 

Suddenly the notion that Raven could have knotted someone else after her heat prompted a savage snarl from Abby which startled Raven into slowing, unable to stop completely unless Abby told her too. 

That hadn't really occurred to her, the possibility that Raven could want someone else was appalling.

She knew it shouldn't be but suddenly Abby's inner omega howled and determined that no one would take the mechanics knot the way she could, no other alphas and certainly no other ridiculous floppy haired beta males.

"I want your knot, All of it, fill me Raven" Abby purred grasping the alphas flexing ass as she met Raven thrusts for thrust until the only noises were their moans and the slap of Ravens hips slamming into her as the mechanic lost control as Abby began coming, again and again, her orgasms soaking the top of her knot until finally, Raven felt Abby's body accept it and her opening strain forcing Abby the come hard scratching Ravens back screaming noiselessly. 

The sound Raven made when she felt Abby's body lock her knot in place and ecstasy flood her senses was obscene. Howling Raven felt her release pour into the omega hard pulses as the omega writhed and continued trembling under her, Ravens hips snapped as an unexpected wave swept across her body and stars exploded in her vision and she pulled Abby close lost in the sensation her instincts running rampant as her gums itched just before she bit down on Abby's mating gland and she felt the doctor explode around her knot again. 

TBC


	16. Tied up and nowhere to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has an angst warning BUT eyes on the prize people! DocMechanic babies are on the way as well as Clexa and the reason the the abby/indra tag!
> 
> Again thank you for the reception!

'Crapcrapcrap' As the fog lifted in Ravens mind she became aware of two things simutaneously. 

One, her teeth had most definately pierced and marked Abby's mating gland.She could taste the sweet flavor of the hormones secreting from the gland and a more dominant copper flavor. Yes, her saliva and therefore her own happy go lucky mix of hormones or whatever had been introduced at the optimal moment to kickstart the mating process.

Second, Abby was still shaking and trembling under her. So she hadn't noticed. Raven hoped naively for a fleeting moment that maybe Abby just wouldn't notice or care.

That idea was firmly squashed when she felt Abby's body calm and the omega gently tugged on Ravens hair. Groaning inwardly Raven mentally prepared herself, 'Here we go...' when she raised her gaze to meet Abby's she couldn't stop the hard twitch her cock gave as she saw how thoroughly mussed and fucked the omega looked. 

The omegas breathing was coming in hard and fast and the glazed look in her eyes was slowly lessening and Raven was pretty sure she knew the exact moment that Abby realized what had happened. Her entire body froze and her hand flew up to just under her jaw line and touched the bite, wincing instantly she looked at her fingers and suddenly it became perfectly clear where Clarke had gotten that thunderous look that was reserved mainly for Bellamy and his foot in mouth issue. 

"You bit me!" Abby hissed trying to roll over but then yelped in pain when Ravens knot pulled uncomfortably at her entrance and Raven gasped when the harsh movement drew out more of her come. 

"Really?" Abby snarked.

"Hey, look...I'm sorry I didn't mean too. It, I'm sorry." Raven bit out trying to stop her hips from moving, however, judging from the scowl directed at her Abby was well aware of her cocks refusal to be thwarted. 

"This is a disaster," Abby muttered. Ravens hackles rose as she propped herself up on her hands and glared down at the omega. 

"Seriously? We both know it takes more than one bite to seal the bond. So again I'm sorry. Drop the attitude. You started this and don't pretend like I didn't just fuck you damn near through the bulkhead." 

Having her alpha pride challenged wasn't something Raven was prepared to deal with at the moment. She wasn't exactly in a good position to defend herself. 

Abby gave her a long level look and rolled her eyes before muttering "These pearls just fall out of your mouth..." Then she gave a moaning yelp when Raven suddenly thrust into her again, granted her range of motion was limited but the omegas sensitized pussy flared back to life.

"Your right, I might have overreacted." Abby said softly as she tamped down her desire for Raven her ire fading and her omega pheromones pumping in an effort to soothe the offended alpha. Ravens face had gone stony and she huffed in an effort to avoid looking at the omega even though she knew her pheromones were soothing the mechanic. 

"Raven, please look at me." Abby pleaded softly. Softly reaching up to cup the girl's cheek and turning her face so that Raven couldn't or at least wouldn't be able to ignore her. "I got scared, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." 

Raven gave her a narrow look. "And?" she prompted. 

Abby frowned and thought desperatley tried to figure out how else she had offended the younger woman. "And what?"

"I fucked you through the bulkhead." Raven quipped, her face completely deadpanned. 

Abby sighed and nodded. "Yes, you did." 

"No, say it." Raven insisted only now a hint of a sparkle was returning to her eyes. Rolling her eyes so hard Raven was surprised Abby couldn't see her brain. "You fucked me through the bulkhead," she said as sarcastically as she could. Raising an eyebrow at the attitude Raven shifted her hips smirking at the slight gasp Abby couldn't quite hold back. 

"Come here" Abby said as she pulled Raven down so the alpha could comfortably rest her head on her chest. They lay there in silence for what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few minutes. 

"Abby." Raven was the first to break the silence. "Why did my biting you scare you so much?" Raven wanted to rewind time and take the question back instantly especially when she felt Abby stiffen under her and felt her heart beat accelerate. Rolling her eyes she made to move away when Abby gripped her shoulders preventing her from going to far. 

"Its not you. I promise." Abby worried her lip and seemed to debate something for several minutes. "Raven...do you want a mate bond?" the doctor's eyes were searching hers and Raven could feel her face flush.

Shrugging indifferently "I used too, with Finn but then he discovered the wonder of omegas." She winced when she realized how biting that sounded. "Not that I blame Clarke, she didn't know." 

"And now?" Abby prompted. 

"I don't know, I wasn't looking for anything and we haven't exactly ever talked about what happened," Raven said cringing when she realized they were very likely going to talk about this and it was going to end and she wouldn't get to knot Abby Griffin again.

Mournfully she dropped her gaze to Abby's breasts and sighed wistfully. She would really miss those. 

"The mating bond isn't something to do lightly." Abby started. Raven knew instantly she was in for a lecture and they were tied so there was no getting away. So she nodded stoically and continued committing the gorgeous expanse of body and flesh below her to memory. 

"You know how the bond works? You learned it in sex Ed." Abby prodded. 

Raven nodded, "Yea, pheromones, hormones all of it, when traded in a mating pair, creates a chemical dependency. The longer bites and...fluids." She couldn't help but grimace over the word. "are exchanged the more dependent and bonded a pair become."

"And what happens when a couple wants to divorce or one of the mates die?" Abby said softly, Raven snapped out of her admiration of the curve of Abby's hip as realization struck. 

"Mental deterioration, short term possibly long term, in the cases of beta males and alpha genders sexual dysfunction or impotency. Severe chemical withdrawal which in rare cases results in death or permanent mental defect." Raven recited it just as she remembered it from the text download she had read. At the time she had vowed never to bond with anyone. And she certainly wasn't ready for that sort of commitment now not with Finn's drama and the life or death situations on the ground and the fact that Clarke was 'missing' more than she was in camp. 

"Its not you. Anyone would be lucky to call you their Raven. Your gorgeous and brilliant and funny. And your no slouch in this department either." Abby made a vague hand gesture to where they were still joined. "I didn't love him. When he died I mean, I wasn't in love with him. He was my safe place, my family. Such a wonderful man and sire to Clarke. She has so much of him in her. He loved me, though, our entire marriage. I wanted to feel that way about him but we changed, not for the worse just grew up and apart. We both adored Clarke and I never wanted anyone else and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him so every heat we renewed the bond. When." Abby gasped when she realized she was crying. "When they killed him. They took Clarke away and locked me in a heat chamber for almost three months until the withdrawal stopped. And I went home and did my job and sat on the council with the men that killed my daughter's father for wanting to save everyone." She swallowed back tears as Raven pulled her close and rolled them on her side. "She's right to hate me." 

"No. No, she's not. Shes just angry. You cant blame yourself for this. You may not have felt the same way about him but you loved him, Abby." Raven said softly, gently rocking the omega as she added to herself. ' Like i loved Finn.' She couldn't help but draw the parallels and wonder if her relationship with Finn would have gone like Abby's did with Jake.

She softly kissed the omegas head and held her tight. "If you want we can try and break the bed?" Raven quipped then kicked herself, 'bad timing Reyes' that however got a shaky laugh from the omega. 

"I'm sorry for crying all over you." Abby said softly and stopped when Raven kissed her gently. 

"Don't, there's nothing to be sorry for." Raven assured her. 

"What do we do then?" Abby asked almost shyly. It was such a contradiction to the take charge omega that Raven was accustomed to she was momentarily taken aback. 

"Well I promise not to bite...well not to bite your neck if you dont." She cringed again at the flirting tone but got over it when Abby chuckled and leaned into her. "Dont you want more for yourself, though? I mean, kids and a bondmate?" Abby asked.

Raven was quiet for so long that Abby briefly wondered if the alpha had dozed off. 

"Im awesome, like you said. I'm hot, smarter than Wick no matter what he thinks is the youngest G2 mechanic in fifty-two years, and up until a few months ago finding a mate isn't something id really thought about. I also thought Finn was it, but that all changed when I got shot. Now, I'm a cripple. And crippled alphas don't get bondmates." Raven said all this so seriously that Abby realized she was totally serious."Not only that but if I ever WAS to find someone, I'd want them to love me the way I deserve to be loved." 

"Raven just because of your le.." Abby was cut off by a sharp look. 

"I don't want to talk about this. Just, were what....drawn to each other so lets just go with it and at your next heat Ill make sure im elsewhere." Just saying that seemed forced to Raven. 

Abby nodded mutely and settled in close smiling when Raven fished the blankets from the floor and covered them up. 

"There's a few hours until sunrise. Lets get some sleep." Raven said softly with a kiss as they both drifted off. 

TBC


	17. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So 4chapters in a day. Wooo. Well this is the beginning of the Mountain mens involvement as well as a complication to some plans. As always thank you for reading!

Monty sat huddled in the furthest corner of his bunk, trying not to moan as pain lanced up his spine and he kept his knees pressed tightly to his chest. 

He felt sweat saturate his brow and his throat was so dry...he whimpered when he felt one of the delinquents call to him with dominant alpha hormones. 

Flinching when Jasper and Miller moved to block the other kids view in their bunkroom. The symptoms had started slowly since Clarkes dissapearance. Peaking horribly during the night, cramps tightened in his stomach and he could feel slick coating down his legs. Whimpering when Harper unexpectedly sat beside him and pressed a cold rag to his head. 

"Come on, you've got to get him out of here or get him meds. He's calling to everyone." A random kid protested. 

Jasper snarled and lurched forward. "No. He's one of us, he stays and you fucking remember that!" 

"How is this not bothering you!?!" Willis, a newly presented alpha asked pushing himself away from the crowd."He's in fucking heat! How long until they take him away?" 

Jasper snarled and turned to look at his best friend curled and in a great deal of pain. Whimpering in fear, he hadnt ever seen Monty like this. 

When he had presented as an alpha much to everyone's shock he'd made it his mission to be there for Monty. Yes, he had the same physical reaction that all the other male betas andAlpha were having but Monty was family and he may very well be the scrawniest Alpha in the 100 but damned if he'd let any of them touch his friend. 

"If you don't like it. There's the fucking door." Jasper growled and Miller stepped up beside him. Inwardly sighing with relief the dominant Beta was broader and at least had some actual combat training thanks to his sire's career. 

"You cant be serious! They're taking us away for that bone marrow crap and you are worried about one little omega!" Willis yelled. 

"You heard him." Millers lower voice carried with more authority in the chaotic room than Jasper could ever hope or want to command. 

There was a brief scuffle and the other remaining delinquents settled into the beds opposite the side of the room with Monty. 

"Come here." Miller rasped softly in Jaspers' ear. Turning they walked to the far corner of the room. Jasper realized they were by a vent and let out a sigh of relief as the sterile oxygen filtered some of Monty's scent away from his senses. 

"We have to get him out of here." Jasper stuttered. 

"Can you talk to Maya, she's an omega. They have to have something that can help him." Miller said, an almost desperate edge to his voice. Jasper stepped back, his head clearer than it had been in hours.

He studied the beta the older boy was sweating and very obviously affected. It appeared moreso than even most of the Alphas in the room.

"Do you need to go to the other side of the room Miller?" Jasper growled out, his question clearly offended the Beta who grasped his collar and slammed him against the closest bunk. 

Snarling angrily Miller shook with unspent aggression howling in shock and pain when Jasper slammed his forehead into the betas nose and bore him to the ground. 

"YOU GUYS STOP!" Harpers panicked voice cut through just before Miller could pin the younger alpha and retaliate. 

Turning the two boys felt ice run through their veins as they recognized the unit of hazmat outfitted guards. 

"We're taking him to isolation, there's been enough trouble. Come along Monty. We can help you." The genial tones of President Dante broke through the fog. 

"Nooo!" Miller roared surging forward to get between Monty and the Mountain men. Gasping when a guard slammed the butt of his baton into his kidney and pinned him he locked horrified eyes with Jasper as the Mountain Men led a barely coherent Monty from their dorm. 

*************************************

Clarke sighed happily as she relaxed in what Alex called a 'hot spring' her hair slicked back she hummed in contentment as the warm mineral waters eased her sore muscles. Her heat was winding to an end, she could tell. Finally, Alex had grudgingly admitted that they would have been back in Tree Crew lands three days ago without the delay. 

Opening her eyes she smiled as a naked and grinning Alex slid into the spring beside her. Clarke's eyes instantly went to the freshly cauterized gunshot would which was thankfully finally turning a healthy pink color. During the third or the maybe fourth round of her heat, she had been forced to heat Alex's dagger to a glowing red and burn the wound shut. Life on the ground wasn't exactly conducive to preventing infection. Thankfully it had seemed to work. 

"Are you well Klark?" Alex asked, her low voice and lilting accent caused the omega to smile and move closer to the wiry alpha. 

"Yes, I am. And you? Alex Kom Trikru?" Clarke leaned forward and teasingly kissed a sensitive spot on Alex's collarbone. Smiling when the alpha gasped and looked at her appraisingly. 

"Sha." Alex blushed when her gaze dropped down to Clarke's breasts and she swallowed. 

"What will you do when you get home?" Clarke asked softly stroking Alex's thigh under the water, pleased when it seemed to take the grounder a few seconds longer than necessary to respond. 

"I will return to my duties." Alex husked out gasping when Clarke wrapped her hand around her length and gave a soft squeeze. 

"What are those exactly?" Clarke smiled when Alex' hips gave a subtle twitch. 

"Training, hunting.Umm..." Alex trailed off her face flushing. 

"Umm? Is that some grounder word I don't know?" Clarke teased as she reached further down and teased the tender flesh of Alex's testes. 

"JOK! Klark, beja." Lexa groaned and growling she flipped around pinning the omega to the wall of the hot spring pleased when Klark's legs automatically encircled her waist and she was able to slide inside completely after three halting thrusts. Growling she grasped Clark's hips and began a steady rhythm that soon had the omega crying out and reopening freshly healed scratches on her back. 

Moaning at the sensations she froze when Klark suddenly pressed her soft lips to her own. They had done every position known to Lexa and a few that were new over the past few days but they hadn't kissed. Pushing back her surprised Lexa gave herself over to the passionate pull the blonde omega had on her. 

Perhaps she would have to keep this Klark. Groaning she found better leverage and reangled her cock to drive it into the sensitive spot just inside the Skai girls entrance. This girl almost made her want to forget herself and never return to Polis. 

******************************

Abby puttered around her clinic preparing everything for the day. Ensuring that there was an adequate supply of first aid nad the more commonly used medications. Humming softly she turned and froze to see Lincoln and Jackson both standing by the clinic entrance looking confused.   
Octavia, however, was grinning ear to ear.   
"What?" Abby asked feeling slightly put on the spot by the three staring at her. 

"You just...well its not bad you just seem to be in a good mood. A really good mood." Jackson stammered. Lincoln hurriedly nodding. 

"Well yes, I had a good night." Abby said indifferently casting Octavia a sharp look at the younger Blakes undignified snort. "Is omething the matter Octavia?" 

"Nope, nothing at all were just all a fit to be tied over this change in your mood," Octavia smirked. Abby's eyes narrowed wondering if she should call her out on the pun, was it a pun? She needn't have worried, though,a familiar growl sounded from behind the trio and Raven cast Octavia a sharp look as she entered the clinic and hopped up onto the exam table after handing Abby a portion of honey and a ration bar. 

Abby let herself be distracted for the moment, after only a few hours it struck her as odd to be around the young alpha and not doing sordid things. Of course, the more serious aspect of their talks the previous night had thus far gone unmentioned. A fact of which had her very grateful. 

"So were just going to go. " Jackson stammered again, ushering the couple out of Abby's exam room. 

"I do actually have an appointment Raven," Abby said softly, smiling at the subtle dark circles under the mechanic's eyes. 

"I figured, i just wanted to say hi and give you your breakfast," Raven said smiling before leaning over to kiss Abby on the cheek and striding from the clinic eager to get to work. 

******************

Gina martin sat across from Abby an hour later, flinching and fidgeting as the doctor performed her exam. 

"So you think your pregnant?" Abby clarified for the fourth time. 

"Yes, I know we all have those implants but I'm sick all the time I'm exhausted, my breasts hurt and i cant stop eating the mystery meat stew and I'm a vegetarian!" Gina whimpered and squirmed. "I don't know what else it could be."

"Okay, we'll clear this up." Abby knew she couldn't be pregnant. The implants had more than a ninety percent success rate. And why would it stop working now and not before on the Ark?

Abby carefully drew the blood and prepared it for digital analysis. Turning back to the omega she smiled reassuringly you are going to be just fine she told herself. Sitting patiently until the machine beeped and Abby stood and read over the result?

'Gina was pregnant. She had had an active contraceptive implant but still ended up pregnant. 'Damn

TBC


	18. War at the gates

Abby sat rigidly in her seat peering into the microscope, studying the cells and tissue samples she had taken from Gina, herself and a dozen other beta females. As far as she could tell the beta females birth control chips were functioning normally, however, hers and Ginas were showing now signs of function. The time stamps for each device were showing system failure for the initial date of their heats. Meaning, that the first day of their respective heats the pheromones and chemical overloads had crashed the functions of the device and had resulted in the devices absolute failure.

Long story short, Gina was very much pregnant. 

Abby pulled back and sighed as she confirmed yet again the test results. The implication of this device failure would likely send the Ark into an uproar. Not to mention she had easily three weeks before she herself could definitively say whether or not she was pregnant. The very thought left her nearly paralyzed in fear. What could she do? What could she say? She was almost forty-six. She really didn't need a pup clinging to her leg. 

Sighing she pushed away from the microscope and rubbed her forehead trying to clear the thoughts that would quite leave her alone. Groaning she stood as her thoughts inevitably wandered to Raven. Thoughts of the bronze-skinned Alpha being near her, wrapping her toned arms around her flooding her senses in her warm spicy scent until the omega calmed and was purring overtook her senses. Lord was the mechanic ever an unneeded distraction. Of course, her thoughts having settled on Raven took an unnecessary detour to three nights prior to the alpha being knot deep inside her, bending her over the very desk she found herself glued too. Abby groaned and tried to push the memories away but found she couldn't, the hot wet thrust of Ravens cock the sharp bite of her teeth in her neck and hot wet pulse of her come as Ravens knot sealed itself into her tightly. 'Yea. no way your pregnant' her omega purred.   
The silence of the night was broken by the sound of pounding steps sounding in the corridor and as Abby turned the doors slid open and Lincoln skidded to a halt red-faced and panting.

"An army, theres an army outside Abby" The beta panted and pulled his dirk from his belt. " They need you outside" He straightened and nodded towards the rear wall where Abby knew just beyond the thick layers of metal an alleged army was waiting. 

"Okay Lincoln, wheres Octavia? Wheres Kane?" She asked. Forcing her most desperate question to remain unasked. "Where was Raven?"

"They're at the perimeter." Lincoln respectfully ushered her in front of him. "I've never seen such a presentation." They're just sitting out there, although Moth...Indra the Chieftain of Trikru is at the gates waiting to speak to you." 

"Do you know her?" Abby asked shedding her distinctive white lab coat where she stood and fighting her omega urges to hide away as she prepared to meet this grounder. 

"ABBY!" Ravens voice blazed through the otherwise tense silence and Lincoln growled in annoyance as Raven appeared seemingly from nowhere to embrace the older omega. The young Alphas limping gait caused an immediate reaction in the omega, Abby purred and buried her nose in the alphas hair, absorbing the pungent scents of motor oil exhaust and alpha. 

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Abby asked urgently, smoothing out the creases in Ravens jacket, caressing her hair, nuzzling her neck and breathing in the heady scent of her lover. 

"Enemy patrol. I had to make sure that you are okay. You can't go out there." Raven all but snarled the last part. Her hands tightening around the doctor's arms pulling her body closer, unconsciously scent marking the older omega. Abby gritted her teeth when Raven pressed her to the hallway wall and nuzzled her neck. 

"I'm the Chancellor. This is my duty Raven." Abby managed to choke out, struggling to ignore the way that the mechanic had melded her body to the doctors and was breathing her scent deeply. 

"I won't let them near you." Raven snarled. Tilting her mouth up to suckle the slightly swollen scent gland under her lips.

"Come on you guys, we can do this later! We need to get out there nad convince them we don't have the Heda!" Lincoln exclaimed as he yanked Raven away from Abby and suddenly found himself thrown into the opposite wall. 

Snarling and hostile Raven placed herself between Abby and the older Beta as she struggled to recall why she didn't wants to kill him. 

"Raven, he's right. Lets go, just go with me. It'll be okay." Abby softly spoken words eased through the harsh instinctive demands of Ravens alpha's psyche. 

*****************************

"Come on Clarke were almost there." Lexa smiled at the bone weary omega. Honestly, if she had had her way they would be holed up in her Polis tower having their every desire met. However, they were knee deep in Mt Weather and Azgeda territory and couldn't afford to stop. Clarke's heat had finally ended and it had left the skai girl drained and malnourished and as much as Lexa wished otherwise she couldn't afford to cater to her now. They had to get back to safer lands first. 

Turning to study the omega behind her she couldn't ignore the pale skin, the way the blondes gait and posture was slumped and sluggish. She needs protein, she needed to eat well and sleep. Sighing Lexa extended her hand and pulled the omega closer, hoping her pheromones would act as a substitute for energy until Lexa could provide her with real sustenance. 

***********************

Abby bit back a wince at the blazing sun as it seared her eyes when she first emerged from the Ark. She could sense Raven a few steps behind her and Lincoln staying barely a breath from her back as she marched to the gates. Immediately she could see an imposing dark skinned figure astride a beautiful roan colored mare. As she moved closer the warrior dismounted and Abby ignored the urge to roll her eyes when the Ark guard scurried to pull back and readjust their aim at 'Indra'

Stopping before the gate she met the eyes of an impossibly strong alpha. Indra, she studied the tribal scars and fierce snarling grin. 

"Where is the Heda?" The alpha snarled out.


	19. Aden Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been wracking my brain on how to continue the Rabby aspect but ive been stuck of a flashback chapter for weeks so ive decided to post it and see if that helps. I hope you guys enjoy! Your comments and kudos really make my day!

Lexa grunted in discomfort as she shifted the last of the branches and leaves into a suitable cover for herself and Clarke. Her shoulder still protested at the end of the day, a side effect of the still mending tissue. 

Although if she were honest, the healing was much further progressed than it would be in one of her tribesmen. She, of course, possessed the Flame and a lesser known attribute of that possession was an ability of accelerated healing. A factor that had already drawn Clarke's interest when she realized that the gash over Lexa's forehead was nothing more than a faint pink line after a few days. 

Placing them over the stone overhang which created an effective camaflouge and would conceal them from passersby. As she ensured that they would be hidden she moved into the shelter and laid down beside the already slumbering omega. 

Lexa curled her arms around the younger girl and smiled at the gentle snuffling snore the blonde let out as she huddled closer in her sleep. Lexa couldn't help but wonder at this girl's people again. This strange new clan, she had when she had first heard of the SkaiKru assumed them to be great warriors and had been astonished when the initial reports stated they were barely more than children. 

Many of whom hadn't even presented yet. It made no sense that a clan would part with its future generation. Then reports had filtered in of a leader that Trikru knew only as the Griffin. A leader that was credited with surviving the blood sickness, a biological warfare tactic, then for blowing the bridge and finally for burning 300 of her warriors alive. It had been then that she had determined that this clan, needed only to send its children to do their worst. 

Which was all well and good. Because she would show them what the might of her armies could do to a horde of children under the Griffin. 

As she laid wrapped around Clarke she tried but couldn't shake the only other time she had ever felt her position as threatened or her people as exposed. 

It had been ten long years ago in the lands of Azgeda.

****************  
10 years ago

Lexa swept into her war tent, a snarl already on her lips before Onya even met her gaze. Eight months. Eight months of invading and retreating. Of political maneuvering and pursuit of the great ice bitch of the north. 

Finally, after a constant three-month campaign Lexa KomHeda had nearly run her army into the ground chasing the royal guard of Nia Kwin KomAzgeda into the farthest territories of the north before she had captured what was likely the only pawn she could use against the traitor of her coalition. And as the underground knew, the one to steal away her intended mate. Costia. 

Titus safely tucked away in Polis had been either unable or incapable of finding her even with his extensive spy networks. Of course, Azgeda had stood largely as its own entity from the time of the world's rebirth under the leadership of the first Heda Becca. 

Lexa snarled as she circled her tent and pulled off her frozen parka and face covering. At sixteen she was the first Heda to attempt a unified peace, many called her mad and her dream of peace was nearly killed in its infancy by Azgedas capture of Costia. However after eight months she no longer cared about any of this. Weeks of snow and ice of blood-wrenching mate sickness. Costia was alive and bond or no bond she would find her. 

Onya kom Trikru carefully kept her eyes averted, as an Alpha she knew better than to make the slightest misstep, finding this man had been a lucky accident. They had been led on a goose chase for weeks and the Heda had become more blood thirsty than her Fos had ever seen her. 

"This is him?" Lexa asked, her voice cracked and growling in the dark tent. 

"Yes, Heda. He is Roan, firstborn Prince of Azgeda." Onya said stepping away from the nearly younger man. He had been stripped of his protective clothing but otherwise unharmed although Onya was fairly certain that unless he told Lexa what she wanted to hear he would end this day bloodied and dead. 

"Tell me, Roan of Azgeda, where is your Sire?" Lexa asked taking a long drink of water from a clay jug as she placed her favorite oak handled dagger blade first into a small fire pit. Watching as the steel slowly began to glow before shifting her gaze back to the young Beta's. 

"I do not know Heda." His voice was lower than she had expected. 

"Do you think she will save you?" Lexa couldnt stop the snicker at the thought.

"No Heda. She will not."

"Why? You are her heir." 

"No, I am not the heir."

"She had kept another pup hidden?" Lexa asked this growing bored as she stood and opened a flagon of rum. It would be her second of the day, however, sobriety had stopped being the norm for her three months ago. 

"No, she has something she wants more than she wants me."

"What is that exactly?" 

"Your mate." Roan snarled this and spat at Lexas feet, Onya rolled her eyes heavenward. 'Stupid Azgeda filth'

Roan froze, he had expected an aggressive assualt which would be expected of any alpha mated or not. Instead Lexa drained her flagon dropped it to the ground and stalked towards him exuding a presence he had never seen. She was a true predator. 

"Yes. She does. I have killed two thousand of your warriors. My armies have wiped entire villages from existence. And now I have her son. What exactly is it that has you thinking that you can sit there nad look me in the eye?" 

Roan swallowed and attempted to maintain eye contact but the overpowering flow of her Alpha pheromones overwhelmed him and he started when he saw her pull the now gleaming dagger from the fire, gripping his throat she squeezed. "Where is Costia Kom Trikru?" 

"Shes in the capital." He rasped/

"I am aware of that, but your capital is underground. How do I get to her?" Her annoyance was belayed only by the strong scent of rum on her breath. 

"Its too late. She is already dead."

"No, she isn't. How. Do. I. Get. To. Her?" Lexa snarled pressing the blade into his stomach, she knew at the angle she would perfectly miss any major organs. 

Roan groaned and panted. "I can get her out. "


	20. Aden 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Costias last days

The snow crunched and shifted under the weight of her steps, as she ascended the hill before her Lexa pulled her hood tighter around her head.

Her years in the southern lands had ill prepared her for the harsh demands of this climate. However, in the four days, she had given the Ice Queens son she had strived to present a front that would be worthy of welcoming back her mate. 

The possibility of anything less was not something she could accept. So once she reached the low summit of the agreed upon meeting place, the place Roan was supposed to be with Costia, she forced herself to be bathed and sober. Admittedly it would be the first time in several weeks both those things would be true at the same time. 

****************

Roan stayed close to the wall of the tunnels as he crept deeper into the heart of his capital. Sneaking back into the underground city had been easy enough, the most difficult part being ridding the Trikru scents. The cavernous chambers and tunnels he avoided contact with any and all of his clansmen.

Sighing as he finally reached the innocuous wooden door, the only indication that it wasn't one among several neglected chambers was that the door was clean and the scent of an omega clung to it. However, he knew, regardless of any scent it would go largely ignored because no one would dare challenge his sire. 

Carefully checking his surroundings Roan moved to the door and entered the chamber. As he secured the lock he immediately studied the room, gasping in relief when he realized that this room like many had a secondary tunnel attached and he could potentially sneak the omega out of the capital without detection, turning his attention to the omega he felt his stomach recoil. 

She did not appear to be alive, she was an attractive young woman, her body slightly taller than the Heda's was strapped to a slab of wood her limbs held in place by several strips of thick leather. 

What stopped his heart cold was the fact that in central points of the leather straps there were long ten inch spikes driven through her wrists, ankles, biceps, and thighs. Blood was dried and congealed around the wounds, and he could plainly see several signs of infection. Infection and inflammation were plainly shown on her forearms and her brow was wet with fever. 

"You...who are you?" The omega hissed weakely. 

"I am Roan." He stepped closer, forgetting his fear of the Heda as he studied her pain. Disbelieving that she was still alive. 

"Are you here to kill me?" 

"No, Leksa kom Trikru has sent me to free you." 

"Leksa?" She gasped. "I gave up. Don't tell her please." Costia coughed and groaned. 

"I won't." Roan tried to determine how to free her. " Do you think you could move? If I freed you?"

"No, I know you Ice Prince. Your healers are talented in poison. They waited until I gave birth to kill me." Costia coughed, a deep rattling cough sounded and she shrieked she unintentionally jerked to spikes splitting her flesh. 

"Birth?" Roan stammered. Turning when the omega nodded to a point behind him, turning he gasped. 

Near the hearth, in a small basket he could see an infant pup squirming and as he moved closer he was struck by the beauty of it. Small and underweight, the male pup had a thick patch of sand colored hair and luminous green eyes. The Heda's eyes.

Turning back to the omega he knew in that moment, his sire would kill this woman and her pup because of the Heda. Because of their implied importance. 

"Does she know? Does my sire know who his sire is?" 

"Yes, I never admitted it but...your sire had her ways." Costia weeps silently. "Please save him."

"Leksa wants me to save you."

"I can't be saved, I've been poisoned...save our son. If you're not your sire youll save him." 

Nodding Roan carefully opened his parka enough to tuck the infant into his coat. As he turned he studied the omega, her flesh flayed and impaled onto the table she's strapped too. 

"I can end it for you," Roan said, his stomach turning, however, he has seen what comes of his mothers 'hobbies'

"Please. If you are certain you can get away, I don't know how much more i can take."

Swallowing he steps closer and draws his dagger from his waist. " Are you certain?"

"I can't return to her this way."

Nodding Roan moved quickly slashing the Omega's throat tucking the baby tighter to his chest and ducking into the hidden tunnels he follows them struggling to ignore the rising panic he feels. She didn't have to die, she had done nothing wrong she should have never attracted his sire's attention. 

Biting back bile he slumps against the wall of the tunnel and peeks into his parka. The squirming passenger looks back at him and coos happily unaware of the turmoil surrounding his parentage.


	21. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fuck! FINALLY going to up date this. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos i really appreciate you guys and enjoy your feedback. I finally am getting settled from moving back to the states from Germany. Its been an adjustment but I think im back in the writing groove!
> 
> I am going to stop with the Aden chapters for now inputting those this soon put me off track however their relevance to the plotline will be apparent soon enough. Clexa will be in the next chapter! As well as Montys situation and the aftermath of the Trikru search.
> 
> Also just to be clear i will be adding a dub consent tag because of Monty however I will not be going into detail with what happens to him more than necessary.
> 
> As always you guys rock!

Abby steeled her nerves as the grounder Alpha dismounted her horse and stalked towards the omega, fairly snarling with every step, stopping and arms length away from Abby Indra exuded dominance and territorial pheremones. 

The harsh scent demanded that Abbys omega kneel and show her neck but luckily Abby forced those instincts down and stared down the imposing Alpha.

"I am Indra Kom Trikru, twenty two days ago our Commander was escorting your elder through Trikru lands to return him to you and discuss negotiations. The Commander has vanished but our scouts say they have found signs that she was taken by your clan. You will return the Commander at once or we will burn your people as you burned ours."

'Well Fuck." Abby thought as she swallowed and focused on Ravens scent behind her to clear her mind enough to think properly. 

"Our people are lost too. We do not have your Commander if we did he would have been returned to you right away. You are welcome to look for yourselves. No weapons of course." Abbys omega was squirming with anxiety, she had had a peaceful night of Bon Jovi and studying specimen slides. Not accusations of kidnapping.'

"Abby!" She heard Bellamy hiss. 

She could feel the bite on her neck throb as she craved Ravens closeness. Her anxiety over the outside threat pushed her omega to crave the security and safety of her Alpha. 

Indra made a show of thinking over the omega leaders proposition, she studied the omega that she was told mothered the Griffin, Ripa of Clans. The golden haired spawn that killed hundreds of her tribesmen.

The omega was tall, surprisingly lean appearing almost malnourished however despite that her skin retained a healthy glow. The womans posture bore confidence and an unwavering stare bespoke honesty and strength. Indras gaze rested on a fresh mating mark marring the womans neck it was healing which was surprising. She would have guessed an omega that could birth the Griffin would have been bonded years ago. 

"We will search your structures, we will take you as collaterol. And my men will keep their daggers. Agreed?"

The overwhelming urge to claw the grounders eyes out was maddening until Abby nodded. She had listened to Kanes account as well as remembering him mention an Indra. However to be fair she wished he had mentioned that she was extremely potent and intimidating, 

She had to do this. For Clarke, perhaps once the grounders saw that they werent hiding their leader they would help with a search. She knew this was stupid and reckless but she was desperate to find Clarke and forage some type of peace with the grounders if they didnt they wouldnt last the winter. Not to mention that she knew for certain that they did not have enough firepower to fight off an onslaught from the army at her doorstep.

Suddenly a fierce snarl sounded behind her. "No Abby you cant!" 

"This is not up to you Raven." Abby hissed and ignored the sounds of Raven struggling and what sounded like being pulled back into the Ark by Kane and Bellamy.

"That would be your mate?" Indra asked.

"No. Not my mate."

"Follow me." Indra turned and led Abby several yards away the cacaphony of noise behind her rose in volumne until she heard Kane bark out a command. 

Abby was brought to stand between two guards, betas by smell they were the largest men she had ever seen. Standing at easily over six and a half feet she couldnt help but stare she jerked in surprise scared and swallowing it down was grounds suddenly circled around her and her two guards. 

Yep not one of her brighter ideas. 

*************************************

Raven fumed braced against a support beam in the temporary structure for engineering she huffed as her finger tips dug deeper into the bark as she fought her rage. 

The stupid idiotic omega had decided to display where Clarke got her impulsive heroics from forever leaving no doubt and that left Raven fuming. Bellamy and Lincoln stood at the doorway as the mechanic snarled and paced occasionally speaking long enough to thoroughly insult the young men. 

"Raven I dont like it either but shes got to know what shes doing." Bellamy tried to reason. 

"Shes not safe with them." Raven snarled turning quickly before she hissed in pain and stumbled into her work station. 

"Shes smart, and shes one helluva omega there's no way she wont get out of this." 

"You should let me go to her."

"Raven that wont help matters." Bell sighed as he tried to calm the alpha. "Besides what if you just get hurt again?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! IM NOT A FUCKING CRIPPLE!" Raven snarled her pupils blown and she was on Bellamy before anyone could stop her. 

Bellamy shrieked girlishly as Raven delivered a sharp right hook hitting solidly in the eye and Lincoln barely managed to pull her off the other Alpha before she could do further damage. 

****************************

Monty writhed in agony twisting and turned as heat seared down his spine. He had been strapped to a exam table for days, Sensors and equipment hooked up to him in ways he had never seen before. He remembered vaguely an exotic looking beta had visited him asking questions he couldn't understand. 

As the most recent wave of his heat passed he tried to focus tried to remember the way that the guards had taken in bringing him here. Where was he? How long had he been here? What did they want? 

Biting back a whimper Monty sat up and pulled on the cuffs binding his wrists down and he looked down to check his feet when he realized something that sent a cold spike of fear down his spine. His calves and feet were strapped to stirrups his legs spread and a medical sheet that fluttered with every brush of artificial air was the only thing covering his modesty. Whimpering he prayed that anyone would come busting into the room to save him. 

The door made a sharp noise, the hinges protesting as the door opened the room filling with voices as the exotic woman from before entered talking to Cage. The older alphas gaze made Monty grit his teeth and stare him down. He nearly coughed on the first wave of pheremones Cage pushed out, making his heat addled brain beg to submit. Monty struggled to breath as little as possible as Cage approached him. 

"Its nice to see you've rejoined us Monty. You gave us quite a scare." The friendly tone soothed the anxious instincts that begged to obtain this alphas approval. 

"Any headaches? Nauseous?" Doctor lady asked. Monty shook his head and avoided eye contact. 

"What is this?" 

"Your in heat. which is lucky because we just happened to need a healthy ovum. You see...little known fact Monty. " Cage turned and picked up a clipboard and spoke as he read the reports. " You may have noticed the small population of children. There are twenty seven in total. All Betas. We can no longer breed alphas or omegas. Thats where you come in. Your heat, were going to harvest your eggs and with a little gene therapy breed ourselves a new generation." 

Monty jerked and groaned a staggered "Nooo." As the doctor injected him with a fast acting sedative. 

"Lets get started."

TBC


	22. I had too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Chapters 21 and 22 were both added 25th Nov 2017
> 
> Any grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> NSFW

Abby was surprised with how nervous she was to confront Raven. She knew the alpha was angry and had been scared for her safety but Abby was the Chancellor. Certain risks came with the job. Besides that Raven wasnt her mate and with the recent discovery that the contraceptive implants had eroded under the horomone overload from coming to the ground the sooner they went back to just friends the better.   
************************

Abby looked up as Indra entered the circular barricade of soldiers holding her captive. For several long minutes Indra stared at the omega. 

"We discovered no trace of the Commander or that she ever was here. That being said I believe we should discuss a breif truce and search for our missing clansmen. I understand your pup is missing."]

"I agree. What are your terms?"

" We will convene tomorrow at sun rise and move towards Azgeda. It is the only place that has not been vetted yet." Indra said as she pulled out a small map showing Abby the landmarks. 

*************************'

Abby followed Ravens scent as soon as she entered the Ark unattended. She had been stuck in meeting for over four hours discussing what the plan of acction was with the following days search party. Finally however she was free and she needed to have a serious talk with Raven about boundaries. 

Knocking on Ravens quarters shes surprised when Bellamy Blake opens the door and shes even more taken aback by the two black eyes hes sporting as he stands between herself and her...the alpha. Abby cant help it, she missed Raven so she beams and walks past Bellamy. Momentarily forgetting that shes indignant. Once shes within Ravens space however the Alpha snarls and backs Abby into the wall. 

"Umm guys." Bellamy says to the room. 

"You can go Mr. Blake. Ive got this covered." Abby said cooly. Bellamy hesitated for a moment before retreating. He had run out of eyes for Raven to punch when her aggression built up to much the previous night. 

"You stink of alphas.' Raven growled pressing against the doctor.

"Yes well...thats not on purpose. And you cant do that again. You cant go challenginig some random Alpha just because you dont like them." Abby was determined to have a conversation but Raven hadnt stopped sniffing her hadnt stopped checking for injuries. Abby moaned when Raven kissed her quickly turning them Abby meant to pull away and give the cocky mechanic a stern talking to about timing and boundaries but she stopped having the ability to think when Raven tore her shirt open, bore her down onto the bed grinding her stiff length, 

"So scared. " Raven whispered and Abby froze emotion settled into her breasts before she leaned up and kissed the latina. 

"Everything's ok. I promise." Abby whispered back and she moaned when Raven kissed her deeper before shedding her shirt and bra shoving her jeans down her hips, her cock stiff and Abby moaned and presented herself wrapping her legs around the alphas waist the omega gasped suddenly when Raven pulled Abbys leg over her shoulder as her hips thrust deep and hard, the omegas tight channel squeezing and pulsing her arousal running down her thighs as Raven tilted her hips bring the full length of her thick cock crashing into Abbys cervix, the alpha howled as Abby writhced clutching the bed frame in a white knuckled grip as the doctor moaned and climaxed on Ravens cock her spare hand clenching her alphas bicep. 

Hot delusional thoughts and urges drove Abby mad with desire, she had to ensure Raven didnt finish inside her however with the fevered way Abby was being fucked she seriously doubted that she could stop this. She bit her lip before shreiking as the swollen tip of Ravens cock pulled on her entrance as Raven withdrew to the head before letting her hips crash into Abbys.

Abby screamed as she trembled desperate for her alpha to fill her, her omega craved it and her instincts overwhelmed her as she had an unbidden mental image of being heavily pregnant on her knees submitting to her alpha. Her omega thrashed inside her demanding that she milk her alphas cock and entice the girl to finish the bond. Abby whined and exposed her neck, her clit straining at the possesive snarl Raven gave out as she sped up and began rubbing the omegas clit. Abby arched and just as she felt the first warm jet of Raven cum shoot into her combined with the insistent press of Ravens throbbing knot Abby remembered why not having a pup was a good idea and before she even fully realized what was happening Abby pushed Raven back, the mechanic stumbled back crashing into the corner and Abby moaned at the feral snarl just before Raven bent over at the waist and grasped her red swollen knot before looking at the omega with concern. 

"Wha...Abby are you hurt? Did i do something wrong?" The young alpha asked as her hand tried to keep the painful knot from driving her instincts. If she had somehow hurt her omega...

"No...im not I just...didnt want to be knotted." Abby struggled to sound sincere, reality was she wanted to feel the painful stretch, the passionate way Raven touched her. She wanted to be the one that made the alpha come undone. Biting her lip Abby contemplated her options, she couldnt risk getting knotted and with the way her clit was pulsing and her pussy was clenching around nothing she didn't trust herself.

"Oh...you could have just said that. You didnt have to try and give me a brain injury." Raven muttered somewhat petuantly. She winced at the tone however she had been right where shed wanted to be. No, where she needed to be since Abbys return from the grounders. Knot deep, her scent being spread over every inch of the doctor. Ravens secretly positive that the Alphas scent marked the omega just to drive her mad as well as seeing the familiar mark on Abbys neck beginning to fade had Raven feeling as if she was going into a rut like state. 

"Im sorry. I panicked." Abby said sheepishly. Raven smiled and leaned forward.

"Whatever you need Abs, just you know...use your words sometimes." Raven smirked, Abby flushed and gently nudged Raven to lean back as she moved to her knees and as she maintained eye contact Abby wrapped her hand around Ravens shaft and flicked her tongue against the small slit in the tip. 

Raven gasped "Ugghh fuck. Abby im not...oh jeez..." She gasped as Abby quickly swallowed over half her length, the young alpha going taut with desire as her omegas head bobbed in her lap and before she could stop herself she felt her head press into the back of Abbys throat and Ravens fingers were tangled in sable tresses as she couldnt help but thrust into Abbys mouth. 

"Oh good...oh so..."Raven moaned as she struggled to prolong this. This was not something shed really done before but every flick of the omegas tongue, every wet suck had strands of her pre come jetting into her omegas mouth. "Im going to...gonna come." Raven gasped. 

Abby looked up from her position, Ravens shaft was twitching like mad in her throat as her hands cradled and massaged the knot, simulating a vaginal canal. Raven was breathtaking, her entire body was bowed back, her skin was sweaty and flushed as she threw her head back and moaned openly. Pulling back Abby almost laughed at the look of pure frustration that Raven gave her. 

"Come for me Raven." Abby husked, she extended her tongue holding her alphas hot stare as she let the alpha watch her lick up precome before swallowing And burying the shaft down her throat. Abby sucked rythmically preening when the younger woman lost control and began thrusting in her mouth growing steadily louder until the alpha flooded her mouth.

Pulling back Abby smirked at the display before her, Ravens body was slack her hair was askew and her breathing eratic. 

"That...you...wow." Raven gushed as she urged the doctor closer to her. 

"Im still mad."

"Really?"

"No, but you need to let me do my job."

"As long as Cap'n Kirk and Spock aren't in danger, you've got it." Raven murmured as she pulled the omega into her arms and softly kissed her. 

"Capn Kirk and Spock?" Abby asked incredously, then when Raven pulled back and pointedly stared at her exposed breasts Abby squeaked indignantly and swatted the giggling alpha.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta and apologise for any spelling or grammar errors. I have some ideas on how to continue this depending on the reception it gets.
> 
> Also i dont speak Spanish so sorry if i butchered it


End file.
